


Ghost Whisperers

by vannagio



Series: Una storia di metallo e inchiostro [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anti-Possession Tattoos, F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: 2x14 "Born Under A Bad Sign", Season/Series 02, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannagio/pseuds/vannagio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Hai telefonato al tuo amico cacciatore?», chiese Sam.<br/>«Seeh».<br/>«E che ti ha detto?».<br/>«Mi ha dato l’indirizzo di un tatuatore. Mi ha assicurato che è uno dei migliori qui a New York. Un tipo che fa il suo lavoro senza fare domande, non chiede cifre esorbitanti e ha lo studio in una zona abbastanza defilata. Meglio di così…».<br/>Diede un morso al cheeserbuger senza perdere di vista la cameriera. Sam annuì.<br/>«Bene. Sbrigati a mangiare, allora. Voglio andarci stasera, prima che chiuda».<br/>Dean spostò lo sguardo su Sam, sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre, come qualcuno che è appena rinvenuto da un incantesimo. Mandò giù il boccone e sbuffò.<br/>«Veramente…». Ammiccò in direzione della cameriera. «Avevo altri programmi per la serata».<br/>Sam roteò gli occhi.<br/>«Scordatelo. Non mi muoverò di un singolo passo prima di avere quel tatuaggio. Siamo stati incoscienti, avremmo dovuto farlo subito dopo l’incidente in Minnesota con Jo».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è ambientata durante la seconda stagione, precisamente qualche tempo dopo l’episodio 2x14 “Born Under A Bad Sign” e prima dell’episodio 2x17 “Heart”.  
> Per il resto, ci vediamo nelle note in fondo. Buona lettura.

**Williamsburg, New York**

  
  
Il Williamsburg Diner puzzava di calzini sudati e ascelle fritte. E se si dava un’occhiata al cuoco ucraino, non era difficile capire il perché. La cameriera, una mora che avrebbe potuto stenderti con un colpo di tette in faccia tanto ce l’aveva grosse, arrivò con le ordinazioni proprio mente Sam tornava dal bagno.  
«Cheeseburger con bacon?».  
Dean si sfregò le mani.  
«Oh, sì, vieni dal tuo paparino!».  
Lei inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Non ti sembra di correre un po’ troppo?».  
Dean sorrise.  
«Dicevo al cheeseburger, ma se ti va di unirti a noi, nessun problema».  
«Naah, non mi piace fare il bacon in un panino. Inoltre questo cheeseburger ha l’aria di essere un tipo geloso». Posò il piatto davanti a Dean. «Ecco qua, divertitevi. Insalata di tonno?».  
«Qui, grazie», disse Sam sedendosi.  
La cameriera gli porse il piatto e tornò al bancone, non prima di aver dedicato a Dean una lunga ed eloquente occhiata.  
«Hai telefonato al tuo amico cacciatore?», chiese Sam.  
«Seeh».  
«E che ti ha detto?».  
«Mi ha dato l’indirizzo di un tatuatore. Mi ha assicurato che è uno dei migliori qui a New York. Un tipo che fa il suo lavoro senza fare domande, non chiede cifre esorbitanti e ha lo studio in una zona abbastanza defilata. Meglio di così…».  
Diede un morso al cheeserbuger senza perdere di vista la cameriera. Sam annuì.  
«Bene. Sbrigati a mangiare, allora. Voglio andarci stasera, prima che chiuda».  
Dean spostò lo sguardo su Sam, sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre, come qualcuno che è appena rinvenuto da un incantesimo. Mandò giù il boccone e sbuffò.  
«Veramente…». Ammiccò in direzione della cameriera. «Avevo altri programmi per la serata».  
Sam roteò gli occhi.  
«Scordatelo. Non mi muoverò di un singolo passo prima di avere quel tatuaggio. Siamo stati incoscienti, avremmo dovuto farlo subito dopo l’incidente in Minnesota con Jo».  
«Non ti preoccupare, abbiamo gli amuleti di Bobby al collo, no?».  
«Sì, ho visto come ci sono serviti ieri sera, con quel demone…».  
Dean bevve un sorso di birra.  
«Ma di che ti lamenti, Sammy? Tanto sono sempre io quello che si becca le mazzate!».  
Ecco la tipica faccia da Stitico Tormentato di Sam.  
«Non sei divertente, Dean».  
Lui si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Neanche tu. Decisamente».

  
  
«JD, sei ancora vivo?».  
Darla passò un’ultima pennellata di nero sul mignolo, ci soffiò sopra e poi contemplò il risultato distendendo le dita sul bancone. _Perfetto_ , pensò sorridendo. Chiuse la boccetta stando attenta a non rovinarsi le unghie laccate di fresco e agitò la mano per far asciugare in fretta lo smalto. Mancava mezz’ora alla chiusura del negozio e lei aveva un appuntamento.  
«JD, devo chiamare i pompieri?».  
L’interessato emerse dal magazzino proprio mentre la radio mandava _Hooked on a feeling._ Darla si mise a canticchiare, ammiccando.  
« _I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me. Girl, you just don't realize what you do to me_ ».  
JD scosse la testa, sorridendo. Posò il grosso scatolone che reggeva tra le braccia davanti a Darla.  
«Ho ufficialmente finito di mettere in ordine».  
«Allora i miracoli esistono!». Darla diede una sbirciatina dentro lo scatolo. «Che c’è qui dentro?».  
«Cianfrusaglie di Juno e di mio nonno Wile, stavano lì da una vita. Guarda se c’è qualcosa che ti interessa, del resto penso di disfarmene».  
Lei lo prese in parola e si mise subito a frugare nella scatola. Aveva un debole per la roba usata, girare per i mercatini delle pulci era il suo secondo passatempo preferito. Cercare di ricostruire la storia di un oggetto attraverso i segni che il tempo aveva lasciato su di esso la faceva sentire come una piccola archeologa.  
Riesumò un top colorato di Juno, ma le stava troppo stretto sulle tette e l’idea di indossare gli indumenti di una morta non la elettrizzava. In una cassettina di metallo mezza corrosa dalla ruggine, trovò un coltellino a serramanico, un anello e uno zippo entrambi d’argento. Sul fondo della scatola, invece, raschiò un set di pastelli, un pettine, un portacipria la cui cipria ormai si era pietrificata e un bracciale: le perline nere avevano la forma di teschietti. Ecco, questo sì che era più nel suo stile. Lo indossò subito e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso compiaciuto constatando che stava da Dio con lo smalto nero sulle sue unghie.  
«Era di Juno, questo?».  
JD sollevò lo sguardo dall’agenda degli appuntamenti.  
«Uhm, sì. L’aveva comprato in un negozietto indiano, mi pare».  
«Sei sicuro di non volerlo tu? Sai… per ricordo».  
JD scosse la testa.  
«No, tranquilla. Tutto quello che volevo conservare di lei, ce l’ho già a casa. Terrei lo zippo d’argento, invece. Era di Wile».  
Darla sorrise.  
«Affare fatto, allora: prendo il coltellino, l’anello e questo».  
Agitò il polso e il braccialetto tintinnò allegramente, poi mise il coltellino nella borsa e infilò l’anello al dito. Proprio mentre le Runaways intonavano _Cherry Bomb_ , la radio prese a gracchiare e perse il segnale. Dannazione, adorava quella canzone!  
«Cazzo, JD. In quanto tua dipendente che sgobba da mattina a sera chiedo formalmente di avere una radio decente. Butta via ‘sto catorcio, o giuro che vado in sciopero».  
«Ma se funziona benissimo!». JD diede un colpetto alla radio e quella riprese a trasmettere normalmente. «Vedi? Bisogna solo saperci trattare».  
_Stone age love and strange sounds too,_  
_Come on baby let me get to you._  
_Bad nights cause’n teenage blues,_  
_Get down ladies, you’ve got nothing to lose._  
Darla fece una smorfia.  
«Giuro che un giorno di questi te la faccio sparire».  
La porta del negozio si aprì all’improvviso.  
«Spiacente, ragazzi. Stiamo per chiudere», disse JD.  
«Non ci vorrà molto. Per favore, è piuttosto urgente», disse uno dei due.  
«Questo posto già mi piace, ottima musica», disse l’altro.  
_Hey street boy, whats your style,_  
_Your dead end dreams don’t make you smile._  
_I’ll give ya something to live for,_  
_Have ya, grab ya til your sore._  
Darla rivolse lo sguardo in direzione dell’ingresso e si leccò le labbra come una gatta con l’acquolina in bocca. Il tizio che aveva fatto l’apprezzamento sulla canzone, capelli biondi e occhi verdi, intercettò il suo sguardo e si esibì in un sorriso sghembo.  
«Già, questo posto mi piace proprio tantissimo».  
_Hello Daddy, hello Mom,_  
_I’m your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb._  
_Hello world, i’m your wild girl._  
_I’m your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb._

  
  
La cameriera dalle tette grosse era solo un ricordo lontano, adesso che aveva puntato lei. Caschetto nero, braccia tatuate. Una misera fascia nera che le copriva il seno. Una minigonna che lasciava intravedere l’ottava meraviglia del mondo. Due gambe chilometriche lunghe e snelle. Restava da capire se il tatuatore, un ragazzo dai capelli lunghi e tatuato dalla testa ai piedi, fosse il suo uomo o meno. Ma anche se lo fosse stato, da come se lo stava mangiando con gli occhi, Dean capì che per lei non faceva differenza.  
«Ragazzi, come ve lo devo dire? È tardi!».  
«Ti pagheremo il doppio», disse Sam. «Il triplo, se serve».  
Il tatuatore scosse la testa.  
«Non è una questione di soldi. È stata una giornata piena, sono esausto, e non ho intenzione di fare un lavoro a cazzo di cane solo perché voi due non avete la pazienza di aspettare un giorno».  
«Sammy». Dean poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla e lo prese in disparte. «In effetti, ci serve che questo tatuaggio sia fatto come si deve».  
Sam serrò le labbra in una linea severa.  
«A te serve una scusa per tornare qui domani a rimorchiare quella ragazza», sibilò a denti stretti.  
«Be’, e allora? Che c’è di male?», bisbigliò Dean. «Per colpa tua ho già perso l’occasione con la cameriera. Lo sai, no, che ogni lasciata è persa! Abbiamo gli amuleti, basterà starcene buoni al motel fino a domani».  
«Se sapete già cosa volete…», intervenne la ragazza, richiamando la loro attenzione. «Potete lasciare lo schizzo a JD, così lui ci lavorerà con calma a casa. Domani sera c’è giusto un’oretta libera, intorno alle sette. Che ne dici, JD?».  
Il tatuatore annuì.  
«Per me va bene».  
Sam fece per aprire la bocca, ma Dean fu più veloce.  
«Anche per noi!».  
«JD, se per te non è un problema, io andrei», disse la ragazza, prendendo la borsa. «Ho quell’impegno a cui non posso proprio mancare».  
«Vai pure, Darla. Penso io a chiudere. Buona serata».  
«‘Notte, JD».  
Passò, anzi, sculettò davanti a Dean, sorridendo sotto i baffi. Probabilmente aveva intercettato la sua espressione delusa.  
«Ti serve un passaggio, tesoro?», le chiese.  
Lei si voltò a guardarlo per un istante con un sorriso da gatta sorniona.  
«Stasera no, ma forse domani sì».  
E si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Dean fischiò.  
«Che schianto. Come fai a startene buono con una così sempre accanto?».  
JD scosse la testa.  
«Siamo solo amici».  
_Seeh, ed io sono un angelo con le ali e l’aureola._  
«Allora? ‘Sto disegno su cui devo lavorare?», chiese JD.  
Sam tirò fuori dalla tasca del giubbotto un foglietto sul quale aveva disegnato un pentacolo circondato da un sole e glielo porse.  
«C’è poco da lavorarci, in realtà. Deve essere fatto esattamente così com’è. Pensi di esserne capace?».  
Gli occhi di JD si assottigliarono e divennero appuntiti come aghi. _Ahia_ , pensò Dean, _mi sa che si è offeso._  
«Faccio cose del genere praticamente un giorno sì e l’altro pure. Giusto stamattina si è presentata una ragazzina col suo fidanzatino che ne voleva uno uguale. Scommetto che lo volete entrambi sul petto, all’altezza del cuore. Ho indovinato, piccioncini?».  
Eh, già. Si era proprio offeso.  
«Esattamente», tagliò corto Dean. «Ci vediamo domani, allora. Andiamo, Sam. Togliamo il disturbo».  
Stava per aprire la porta, quando la radio cominciò a gracchiare, i neon del negozio fecero _bzzzzzzz_ e la luce si spense all’improvviso.  
«Cazzo, questa giornata non vuole proprio saperne di finire», si lamentò JD.  
Poi un urlo agghiacciante li gelò all’istante. 

  
  
Darla salì in auto, chiuse la portiera e infilò le chiavi nel quadro.  
_Brrrr_ , da dove arrivava tutto quel freddo improvviso?  
Indossò frettolosamente la giacchetta primaverile che teneva dentro la borsa e si sfregò le braccia nel tentativo di scaldarsi. La situazione, però, non migliorò affatto. Aveva le dita intirizzite, così ci soffiò sopra per scaldarle, ma l’unico risultato che ottenne fu una nuvoletta di condensa che fuoriusciva dalla sua bocca.  
Intorno a lei i vetri si stavano appannando velocemente, come un fitto banco di nebbia che sale dal mare e sommerge tutto quello che incontra sul suo cammino. Darla provò una spiacevole sensazione di claustrofobia. Il che era assurdo, sarebbe potuta uscire dall’auto in qualunque momento. Giusto?  
Provò ad accendere l’aria calda per spannare i vetri e dare un po’ di sollievo alle dita ghiacciate, ma quella non voleva saperne di funzionare. Allora tentò con i tergicristalli. Nada. Girò la chiave per mettere in moto la vettura. Dal motore ottenne soltanto un catarroso colpo di tosse e nient’altro. La batteria era morta.  
Darla diede un pugno al volante.  
_Fottuta bastarda, proprio stasera dovevi metterti a fare i capricci?_  
Fu in quel momento che lo sentì. Una specie di _swiiiiii_ continuo e lento. Come quando da bambina faceva scivolare il dito sul vetro delle finestre per fare dispetto a sua madre che le aveva appena pulite.  
_Swiii. Swiii_  
Darla sollevò lo sguardo sul parabrezza e sgranò gli occhi. Una K stava prendendo forma sul vetro, lentamente, una stanghetta alla volta. O, meglio, qualcuno si stava divertendo a scrivere una K sul suo parabrezza. Perché doveva esserci per forza qualcuno lì fuori, no? E lei non lo vedeva perché il vetro era appannato, non c’era altra soluzione.  
_Swiiiiii._  
I.  
_Swiiiiii. Swiii._  
L.  
_Swiiiiii. Swiii._  
Un’altra…  
_Vaffanculo!_  
Darla non aveva idea di che cazzo stesse succedendo, di sicuro però non aveva intenzione di starsene buona buona ad aspettare che la spiegazione cadesse dal cielo. Si attaccò alla maniglia della portiera per aprirla, ma uno _stock_ secco le mozzò il fiato come una ghigliottina.  
Le sicure si erano chiuse.  
Da sole.  
_Cazzo, se è uno scherzo, non è divertente!_  
Con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, tentò invano di disinserire le sicure della portiera. Perché cazzo non si lasciavano sollevare? Era colpa del freddo, sì, ovvio, il freddo. Il freddo le aveva fatto perdere sensibilità alle dita che quindi non avevano abbastanza presa per sollevare i fermi. Sì, era per quello. Perché l’unica altra spiegazione contemplabile era che qualcosa le stava tenendo bloccate e non era umanamente possibile, no?  
Darla cominciò a picchiare il pugno contro il vetro, col cuore in gola e il fiato corto. Sentiva un freddo del diavolo, eppure stava sudando come un maiale. E il sudore ghiacciato che colava lungo la schiena e sotto le ascelle le faceva sentire ancora più freddo. E il freddo non faceva che metterle una paura fottuta addosso. Era terrorizzata e non sapeva nemmeno perché. Sapeva solo che lì fuori non c’era nessuno di minaccioso, anzi, non c’era proprio nessuno; che lo _swiiii_ se ne infischiava se fuori non c’era nessuno e continuava inesorabile; che ormai sul parabrezza si leggeva benissimo la parola _killer_ seguita da una J; e che di sicuro non era un buon segno. E soprattutto che non era il caso di rimanere lì.  
«Aiuto! AIUTO! Sono rimasta chiusa dentro!».  
Poi il freddo sparì all’improvviso. E il motivo di tale inspiegabile fenomeno fu presto detto.  
La parte anteriore dell’auto aveva preso fuoco.

  
  
«Porca puttana, quella è l’auto di Darla!», urlò JD.  
L’auto in questione era avvolta dalle fiamme. Dean e Sam si scagliarono immediatamente fuori dal negozio. Non si vedeva nulla attraverso i finestrini a causa del fumo e delle fiamme, si sentivano solamente le urla della ragazza e i colpi del suo pugno contro il vetro.  
«Ehi, ragazzi!».  
Dean e Sam si voltarono contemporaneamente appena in tempo per afferrare al volo rispettivamente una mazza da baseball e una da golf. Era stato JD a lasciargliele: nell’altra mano reggeva un estintore che utilizzò immediatamente sulle fiamme, nel tentativo di domarle. Dean e Sam si scambiarono un’occhiata.  
«Al tre», disse Dean.  
Sollevò la mazza da baseball sopra la testa come se stesse per colpire una palla. Sam fece altrettanto con la sua.  
«Uno».  
«Due».  
«TRE!».  
Nell’esatto istante in cui le mazze colpirono il finestrino, Dean scorse il riflesso di una sagoma scura andare in frantumi insieme al vetro.

  
  
A furia di sbattere il pugno contro il finestrino, le si erano sbucciate le nocche e sul vetro erano rimaste delle lunghe ditate di sangue. Anche in bocca sentiva il gusto ferroso del sangue, urlava con tutto il fiato che aveva in petto ed era come se qualcuno le stesse strappando via i polmoni a colpi di rastrello. Le fiamme avevano raggiunto l’interno dell’abitacolo, colpi di frusta roventi la colpivano sul braccio, il calore e il fumo erano un cuscino incandescente che premeva contro il suo viso, soffocandola senza pietà.  
Darla stava per mollare, convinta che sarebbe bruciata viva, quando il vetro della portiera le esplose in faccia. Poi qualcosa o qualcuno la afferrò per le braccia e la tirò fuori dall’abitacolo attraverso il finestrino rotto. I cocci di vetro le si conficcarono nella carne, ma non se ne accorse nemmeno. La patina bagnata e scivolosa dell’asfalto che le si appiccicò addosso era così fresca sulle scottature che Darla scoppiò a piangere per il sollievo.  
Era viva e al sicuro.  
Lanciò un’occhiata all’auto per assicurarsi di essere abbastanza lontana dal fuoco e sbarrò gli occhi. La vettura era un ammasso di lamiera fumante, JD stava spegnendo gli ultimi focolai con l’estintore del negozio.  
«Stai bene?».  
Darla si voltò e attraverso una cortina tremolante e sfocata mise a fuoco il volto del ragazzo biondo con gli occhi verdi. Non sapeva nemmeno come si chiamava, le venne in mente stupidamente. Il suo amico dai capelli castani era armato di mazza da golf e la guardava con espressione corrucciata.  
«Ehi, mi hai sentito? Stai bene?».  
«S-sì, credo di sì».  
«Cosa è successo?», chiese il suo amico.  
Scuotere la testa le fece venire una vertigine.  
«Non lo so… io… non ne ho idea».  
JD, bianco in volto come un cencio, le si inginocchiò accanto e le esaminò il braccio con delicatezza.  
«Hai bisogno di un medico».  
C’era una brutta ustione che correva lungo tutto l’avambraccio, il fuoco le aveva corroso la pelle e i tatuaggi. JD la aiutò a sfilarsi l’anello e il bracciale con i teschietti e fu come se le stesse sbucciando la pelle dalla carne. Dovette mordersi la lingua per non urlare di dolore.  
«Ce la fai ad alzarti?».  
«Sì, penso di sì».  
«Allora ti porto al pronto soccorso».  
Darla si fece aiutare a mettersi in piedi. Prima di salire sulla Ford di JD, guardò un’ultima volta la sua auto ormai ridotta a un rottame e scoppiò a ridere come un’isterica. Il ragazzo biondo con gli occhi verdi la fissava stranito. Ancora non sapeva come si chiamava, pensò di nuovo.  
«Si può sapere che c’è da ridere?», le chiese.  
Lei si passò il dorso della mano sana sugli occhi.  
«C’è che sei fortunato, domani il passaggio mi serve di sicuro».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa mini-long di quattro capitoli va considerata come un episodio filler, cioè un episodio che non contribuisce granché alla trama orizzontale della stagione e/o serie. Insomma, chiamiamolo missing moment e facciamola finita.  
> L’idea è arrivata dopo aver visto l’episodio 3x12 “Jus In Bello”, in cui Sam e Dean mostrano di avere un tatuaggio anti-possessione demoniaca sul petto. E siccome alla fine dell’episodio 2x14 “Born Under A Bad Sign” (quello in cui Sam viene posseduto da Meg) Bobby regala ai ragazzi degli amuleti anti-possessione, la domanda è sorta spontanea: “Quand’è che si sono tatuati?”. Caso ha voluto che tempo fa avessi creato un personaggio tatuatore per una long originale e quindi mi son detta: “Perché non farli tatuare da JD?”.  
> Ho cercato di ricalcare la struttura base di un episodio di Supernatural, con il caso da risolvere e i “nuovi” personaggi che entrano nelle vite di Sam e Dean soltanto per la durata di una puntata.  
> A proposito, se JD e Darla vi incuriosiscono, potete ritrovarli in questa [serie](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewseries.php?ssid=9390&i=1) di storie originali.  
> Ho notato che spesso i titoli degli episodi di Supernatural riprendono e/o storpiano i titoli di serie tv, film o canzoni (o video games), perciò seguendo questa “linea d’azione”, ho scelto di “usare” per questa long il titolo di un’altra serie tv che parla di fantasmi: Ghost Wisperer.  
> Se volete ascoltare le canzoni citate in questo capitolo, ecco qua:  
> \- [“Hooked on a feeling” di Blue Swede](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bo-qweh7nbQ);  
> \- [“Cherry Bomb” delle Runaways](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNxKpYOOYvM).  
> Ringrazio immensamente la mia beta [Dragana](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=11964), che nonostante abbia visto soltanto la prima stagione di Supernatural, è stata così paziente da betarmi.  
> Pubblicherò i restanti tre capitoli settimanalmente, ogni mercoledì.  
> Credo di aver detto tutto, spero che l’idea possa piacere a qualcuno.  
> A presto, vannagio
> 
> PS: chi riconosce il cameo della cameriera dalle tette grosse della prima scena, avrà un cuoricino. Piccolo indizio: è la protagonista di una sit-com molto popolare in questi anni.


	2. Capitolo 2

  
  
Dean entrò nella stanza del motel con una scatola di ciambelle e due caffè. Normalmente preferiva fare colazione seduto al tavolo di un diner, ma Sam aveva talmente rotto i coglioni con la storia del pericolo di essere posseduti da un demone, che alla fine aveva dovuto accettare di ridurre le uscite al minimo sindacale fin quando non avessero avuto quel maledetto tatuaggio.  
Sam era seduto sul letto a gambe incrociate e smanettava col computer, come suo solito. Dean gli porse il caffè e prese posto accanto a lui.   
«Trovato nulla sul nostro Casper piromane?», gli chiese, prima di infilarsi mezza ciambella in bocca.  
Sam bevve un sorso di caffè e scosse la testa.  
«No. Ho cercato a ritroso e negli ultimi cinque anni non c’è traccia di casi sospetti simili nella zona del negozio di tatuaggi. Quello di ieri sera sembrerebbe un fenomeno isolato».  
Dean fece una smorfia.  
«Grandioso!».  
«Però, quasi due anni fa, una ragazza è morta in un tamponamento a catena, la sua auto ha preso fuoco». Sam spostò il portatile in modo che anche Dean potesse guardare lo schermo. «Si chiamava Juno Lee».  
Tratti orientali, capelli lunghi, sulla ventina, qualche tatuaggio qua e là.  
«Però, carina! Pensi sia lei il fantasma che stiamo cacciando?».   
«Un po’ strana come coincidenza, secondo me. Se si trattasse di lei, tutto tornerebbe. Muore bruciata viva in un auto e rivive l’incidente insieme alle sue vittime».   
Dean fissò la fotografia.  
«Sì, ma perché cominciare proprio adesso? E come sceglie la gente da abbrustolire?».  
«È quello che dobbiamo scoprire».  
Dean si mise in piedi. Ogni occasione per uscire da quello squallido motel anni sessanta era buona.  
«Bene, direi di andare a fare due chiacchiere con la famiglia Lee, allora».  
Sam lo apostrofò con lo sguardo come una maestrina saputella. Dean si strinse nelle spalle e allargò le braccia.  
«Che c’è?».  
«Hai idea di quanti Lee ci siano a New York?».  
«No, ma scommetto che tu invece sì».  
«Cinquemilaquattrocentosette».  
Dean si lasciò ricadere sul letto a pancia in su, sconfitto. Incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e accavallò le gambe.  
«D’accordo, caro il mio sapientone. Cosa proponi di fare, allora?».  
«Cominciamo dalla vittima. Quella ragazza… com’è che si chiama?».  
Dean scattò a sedere con un bambolotto a molla.  
«Darla. Giusto. Penso io a lavorarmela. Anzi, ci vado subito».  
Fece per alzarsi, ma Sam lo trattenne per un braccio.  
«Dean…».  
«Che c’è?!».  
«Ci andiamo a parlare stasera, abbiamo l’appuntamento per il tatuaggio, ricordi? E poi vorrei fare qualche domanda anche a JD. Le luci che si spegnevano, la radio che ha smesso di funzionare… i fenomeni sovrannaturali sono cominciati nel suo negozio. Nella foto si vede chiaramente che Juno aveva dei tatuaggi. Forse JD la conosceva, magari era una sua cliente».  
Dean sbuffò.  
«Oh, sì, certo, lui. Già non dava l’idea di essere un tizio molto loquace, ma dopo che _tu_ lo hai offeso a morte mettendo in dubbio le sue capacità, avrà proprio una gran voglia di aprirsi con noi. Fammi un favore, Sammy. Questa volta cerca di limitare gli insulti alla madre, così forse avremo una minima chance di farlo parlare».  
«Dean…».  
«Non dire “Dean”. Di solito sono io quello che fa incazzare le persone, mentre a te basta tirare fuori la faccia da Stitico Tormentato…».   
«Faccia da _che cosa_?».  
«…per convincere la gente a rivelare di che colore sono le mutande che indossa. Si può sapere che ti è preso, ieri sera?».  
Sam sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli.  
«Lo so, non sono al mio meglio in questi giorni. È solo che… vorrei lasciarmi la storia della possessione del demone alle spalle una volta per tutte e il più presto possibile».  
«Sammy…».  
Lui lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia.  
«Non dire “Sammy”. Sai cosa ha significato per me tutta questa storia. Se c’è un modo per essere sicuro che non farò del male a delle persone innocenti o… a te, be’, scusami tanto se sono impaziente di ottenerlo».  
Dean lo guardò dritto negli occhi, poi lo prese per le spalle e lo fece voltare verso lo specchio.  
«Ecco, vedi? Questa è la faccia da Stitico Tormentato di cui parlavo».

  
  
Chino sul lavandino, JD aprì il rubinetto e si diede una sciacquata al viso, poi a tentoni cercò l’asciugamano. Quando tornò in posizione eretta, si ritrovò davanti al suo riflesso alla specchio, un po’ più pallido e scavato del solito.   
La luce del neon traballò appena, producendo un leggero _bzzzz_ , ma questa volta rimase accesa. Il negozio cadeva a pezzi, era questa la verità. Bastava dare un’occhiata a quel buco di cesso per rendersene conto, con le mattonelle che saltavano dalla parete gonfie di umidità, lo scarico che perdeva da tutti i lati e le tubature che cigolavano. Darla glielo rinfacciava sempre, _non ti sembra il caso di correre ai ripari prima che la cazzo di nave affondi?_ Anche Juno, prima di morire, glielo aveva detto. Attraverso lo specchio, la sagoma incappucciata tatuata sul suo bicipite lo fissava con aria severa, sembrava d’accordo con loro.   
Il neon fece nuovamente _bzzzz_ e il bagno si oscurò per una frazione di secondo talmente breve che JD non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di pensare a un’imprecazione. Ma quando tornò a guardare la sagoma incappucciata allo specchio, il suo cuore mancò un battito. JD si appiattì contro la parete con gli occhi sbarrati.  
Al posto della sagoma incappucciata, adesso, c’era il viso di Juno.  
Abbassò lo sguardo per esaminarsi il braccio, e sospirò di sollievo. La sagoma incappucciata era là, niente viso di Juno. Sollevò gli occhi sul suo riflesso e anche lì le cose erano tornate alla normalità. L’incendio dell’auto di Darla lo aveva scosso più di quanto volesse ammettere, a quanto pareva. Gli venne quasi da ridere.   
Spense la luce, uscì dal bagno e per poco non finì addosso a Darla.  
«Darla, cazzo! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!».  
«Scusa! Non pensavo fossi ancora in bagno. Il tuo penultimo appuntamento del giorno ti sta già aspettando in laboratorio». Darla assottigliò lo sguardo. «Sei sicuro di stare bene? Non hai una bella cera».  
JD abbozzò un mezzo sorriso.  
«Dovrei essere io a chiederlo a te. Sei tu quella che per poco non ci rimaneva secca, ieri. Fosse stato per me, oggi saresti rimasta a casa a riposare».  
Lei lo scrutò a lungo, prima di scuotere la testa e sorridere.  
«Come se una piccola bruciatura sul braccio potesse fermarmi».  
Il penultimo appuntamento della giornata si chiamava Shane. Stando al soggetto che aveva richiesto, JD avrebbe detto che fosse un fan dei Queen. A giudicare dalla stazza dei suoi pugni, però, più che un omaggio ad una rockband, il tatuaggio sembrava voler mettere in guardia la gente. Shane non era un tipo a cui piacevano i preliminari, quindi JD si sedette sullo sgabello e cominciò subito ad applicare lo stencil con la scritta “We will rock you” su entrambi i dorsi delle sue mani. Fatto questo, accese la macchinetta elettrica e si mise al lavoro.  
Il ronzio elettrico dell’ago aveva un effetto ipnotico su JD, da sempre, fin da quando era bambino e guardava suo nonno Wile tatuare i clienti. JD poteva tatuare per ore intere e solo quando posava l’ago sul piano di lavoro, si rendeva conto di quanto tempo fosse effettivamente trascorso. Una volta Juno gli aveva detto che sembrava cadere in trance, _mi aspetto che cominci a parlare con voce da posseduto da un momento all’altro_. Glielo aveva confidato mentre JD lavorava al pavone su di lei. Un pavone enorme, il suo primo lavoro serio. La testa si adagiava sulla spalla di Juno, il collo affusolato le attraversava la schiena, il dorso le si adattava alla linea dei glutei e la coda dal piumaggio blu e verde le fasciava la coscia fino al ginocchio. Si erano conosciuti grazie al pavone, Juno e JD. E a causa di quel maledetto incidente, lui aveva perso entrambi. A volte…  
«CHE CAZZO HAI COMBINATO!! QUESTO NON ERA QUELLO CHE AVEVO CHIESTO!».  
JD sussultò. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, fissando esterrefatto il dorso della mano destra di Shane. L’ago ronzava ancora.  
«Oh. Merda».  
L’ultima cosa che vide prima di perdere conoscenza fu il pugno di Shane andargli incontro.  
Un pugno sul quale aveva tatuato la frase “J will kill you”.

  
  
La sala d’attesa del negozio di tatuaggi era deserta. Sam ne approfittò per azionare il rivelatore EFM. Com’era prevedibile, tutte le spie rosse si accesero all’istante e lo strumento prese a gracchiare in modo inequivocabile.  
«Sì, qui c’è un fantasma. E anche bello grosso», bisbigliò.  
«Quello che vorrei sapere io, invece, è dove si è cacciata la gente viva», disse Dean. «Toc, toc, c’è nessuno in casa?».  
Darla emerse da dietro una tenda, aveva un braccio fasciato e la faccia sconvolta. Sam nascose frettolosamente il rivelatore EFM nella tasca, Dean invece si fece avanti sorridente.  
«Ehi, dolcezza, come stai?».  
Lei provò a sorridere, ma con scarso risultato.  
«Bene, tutto sommato». Fece vedere l’avambraccio fasciato. «Ustione di secondo grado, ma poteva andare peggio. Quando la medicina avrà guarito la pelle, JD penserà a restaurare i tatuaggi. Sempre che…». Lanciò un’occhiata nervosa alla tenda dalla quale era emersa. «…be’, in ogni caso ci vorrà ancora del tempo prima che questo sia possibile».  
Sam aggrottò la fronte.  
«È successo qualcosa? Sembri scossa».  
«No, è che… dobbiamo rimandare il vostro appuntamento a domani, ragazzi, mi spiace».  
Dean inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«E perché mai?».  
«Perché JD…». Darla si massaggiò l’attaccatura del naso. «Ha combinato un casino. Merda, non dovrei nemmeno parlane con voi, siete clienti».  
Sam le poggiò una mano sulla spalla e tirò fuori la faccia da Stitico Tormentato. Darla lo guardò negli occhi e qualcosa in lei parve rasserenarsi di colpo. Ecco, era fatta. Tra non molto la ragazza avrebbe svuotato il sacco. Dean roteò gli occhi.  
«Non devi preoccuparti, Darla, resterà tra noi», disse Sam, con tono rassicurante.  
Darla prese un respiro profondo e annuì.  
«Ha sbagliato», disse abbassando la voce. «Stava tatuando un cliente e ha sbagliato».  
«Tutto qui?», chiese Dean scettico.  
«Non capisci, lui non sbaglia mai. I suoi lavori sono sempre perfetti. Questa volta, però… non ha solo sbagliato, ha tatuato una cosa invece di un’altra. Senza rendersene conto! Il cliente era infuriato, lo ha mandato al tappeto. Per poco non se la prendeva anche con me! Poi JD mi ha detto di disdire l’appuntamento con voi e si è rintanato nel suo laboratorio a fumare. Vi avrei chiamato per avvisarvi, ma non avevate lasciato un recapito telefonico». Darla scosse la testa. «Sono preoccupata, non l’avevo mai visto così».  
«Cosa ha scritto?», chiese Dean.  
«Una cosa completamente senza senso... _J will kill you_ ».  
Sam rivolse un’occhiata eloquente a Dean, che tirò fuori dalla tasca dei jeans una foto e la mostrò a Darla.  
«Conosci questa ragazza?».  
«Non di persona», disse Darla. I suoi occhi erano diventati improvvisamente guardinghi e sospettosi. «Era la ragazza di JD. Ma voi… che cazzo c’entrate con Juno?».  
Dean annuì in direzione di Sam.  
«La sua ragazza».  
«Ora ha tutto più senso».  
Darla picchiettò l’indice sulla spalla di Dean.  
«Scusatemi, ma credo proprio che voi mi dobbiate delle spiegazioni. Si può sapere chi cazzo siete e che cazzo volete?».  
Dean si grattò la nuca e ridacchiò.  
«Siamo… be’, siamo… Sammy, chi siamo noi?».  
«Qualcuno che può aiutare JD», intervenne Sam. «Darla, devi fidarti di noi».  
«Come cazzo faccio a fidarmi di voi, se non vi conosco nemmeno?».  
Adesso alla faccia da Stitico Tormentato si era aggiunto un paio di occhioni alla Sono Un Bravo Boy Scout.   
«Ascolta… quello che ti è successo ieri, quello che è successo oggi al tuo amico… non sono coincidenze, non sono casualità. C’è un nesso. Pensaci bene. Mentre eri nell’auto, non è successo qualcosa di strano?».  
«A parte il fatto che ha preso fuoco senza una spiegazione fottutamente valida, intendi?».  
Dean fece spallucce.  
«Be’… sì».  
Darla prese un respiro profondo e si portò i capelli dietro l’orecchio. A quanto pareva qualcosa di strano l’aveva vista eccome, dentro quell’auto.  
«Quindi cosa vorresti fare?».  
«Solo parlare con JD», rispose Sam.  
Darla lo fissò dritto negli occhi per qualche istante.  
«D’accordo», disse infine. Poi si rivolse a Dean. «Ho bisogno di bere. C’è un bar qui a fianco. Offri tu».  
Lui si esibì in un sorriso che sfiorava la paresi facciale.  
«Oooookay».

  
  
JD era seduto sulla poltrona dei clienti, fumava una sigaretta, aveva le cuffie del lettore mp3 nelle orecchie e fissava il soffitto. Sul banco di lavoro c’erano un paio di bottiglie vuote di birra. Quando Sam prese posto sullo sgabello, JD si accorse di lui e si sfilò le cuffie. Aveva un vistoso ematoma intorno all’occhio.  
«Darla non ti ha detto che ho disdetto il vostro appuntamento?».  
«Sì, me lo ha detto».  
«Allora spero che tu non sia qui per rompermi i coglioni col tuo tatuaggio, perché non sono proprio in vena».  
Sam scosse la testa.  
«No, non sono qui per il tatuaggio. Darla mi ha detto anche dell’incidente col cliente. Quello che ti ha fatto l’occhio nero».  
JD spense il mozzicone di sigaretta nel posacenere. Guardava Sam con occhi inespressivi.  
«Ah. E quindi?».  
«E quindi… vorrei che mi raccontassi quello che è successo».  
JD scoppiò in una risata amara, poi si alzò dalla poltrona e indicò l’uscita.  
«Fuori dai coglioni».  
Anche Sam si mise in piedi.  
«Credo che quello che ti sta succedendo sia collegato a Juno».  
«Juno?». Dean aveva ragione: quando si incazzava, gli occhi di JD diventavano appuntiti come aghi. «E tu che cazzo ne sai di Juno?».  
«So che era la tua ragazza. Che è morta in un incidente d’auto. Che la sua auto ha preso fuoco. Proprio come quella di Darla».  
C’era una mazza da baseball appoggiata in un angolo. JD la impugnò.  
«Non mi hai sentito, prima? Fuori. Dai. Coglioni».  
Sam alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
«Ascolta, permettimi di spiegarmi, anche se probabilmente non mi crederai ugualmente».  
JD parve pensarci su, le dita sempre serrate intorno all’impugnatura della mazza.  
«Poi mi lascerai in pace?».  
«Sì», rispose Sam. «Se mi chiederai di andarmene, non farò storie».  
JD si sedette di nuovo sulla poltrona, la mazza in bilico sulle ginocchia.  
«Hai un minuto, riempilo di parole».

  
  
Il “bar qui a fianco” si trovava in un vicolo talmente sporco, umido, buio e defilato che sarebbe stato lo scenario perfetto per una scena del crimine, o il set di un film horror. O l’habitat naturale per una qualche creatura demoniaca. Più che di un bar si trattava di un corridoio stretto in cui, Dean non riusciva proprio a immaginare come, avevano fatto entrare a mala pena un bancone e una fila di sgabelli scomodi e traballanti. Il barman conosceva molto bene Darla: quando presero posto sugli sgabelli, lui la accolse con un sorriso che gli andava da un orecchio all’altro.  
«Cosa ti porto, dolcezza?», le chiese, ignorando platealmente Dean.   
«Tequila. Lascia pure la bottiglia», aveva risposto lei. «Ah, e… Daryl?» Nella sua lunga carriera di cacciatore, Dean aveva visto mostri in grado di sfondare pareti a colpi di pugni. Per trattenere il cameriere a Darla erano bastati un sorriso da gatta e una mano poggiata languidamente sul gomito. «Porta anche sale e lime».   
Daryl il cameriere obbedì senza fiatare.  
«Non mi chiedi se la preferisco con la sangrita, la tequila?», domandò Dean.  
«No, tu sei un tipo da sale e lime». Darla gli prese la mano sinistra e gli leccò l’aria posteriore tra indice e pollice. «Sbaglio?», chiese, scrutando Dean con quel suo sguardo dannatamente sexy da gatta golosa.   
Lui scosse la testa.  
«Assolutamente no».  
Sorridendo sotto i baffi, Darla posò un po’ di sale sull’area che aveva leccato e ripeté l’operazione anche sulla sua mano sinistra. Porse una fetta di lime a Dean e riempì i due shottini con la tequila.  
«Salute!», dissero all’unisono.  
Dean prese un bel respiro, leccò il sale sulla mano, bevve la tequila in un sorso solo e diede un morso alla fetta di lime. Quando riprese a respirare, vide Darla mandare giù lo shot buttando la testa indietro. La pelle sulle clavicole si tese, stirando la collana di tribali tatuata intorno al collo, il cui pendente puntava dritto in mezzo alle tette. Sembrava quasi volesse accompagnare lo sguardo ad abbuffarsi del bendidio che straripava dal top nero. Mentre dava un morso alla fetta di lime, Darla accavallò le gambe, mettendo in mostra la giarrettiera infiocchettata tatuata intorno alla coscia.  
«Noto che i miei tatuaggi hanno fatto colpo…».  
«Be’, sono… interessanti. Hanno un significato particolare?».  
Lei fece spallucce.  
«JD dice che ogni tatuaggio dice la sua su ciò che siamo. Secondo te cosa dicono i miei?».   
Urlavano ai quattro venti “Prego, serviti pure!”.  
«Che ti piace farti notare».  
Darla rise.  
«Che gentiluomo! Sono sicura che non erano queste le esatte parole che stavi pensando. Invece, il tuo? Quello che si spera JD ti farà domani? Cosa dirà di te?».  
Dean ci pensò su un attimo.  
«Che frequento gente poco raccomandabile».  
«Ah, un po’ come la mia giarrettiera, allora. Ogni fiocco corrisponde a uno stronzo che mi ha spezzato il cuore. Vedi, ho questo terribile vizio di farmi coinvolgere soltanto da figli di puttana. Che è il motivo per cui ho chiesto a te, e non al tuo amico Sam, di offrirmi da bere».  
Dean aggrottò la fronte.  
«Fratello, non amico. E… ho come l’impressione di essere stato appena insultato».  
Darla rise di nuovo.  
«Fratello? Strano, non vi somigliate affatto».  
«Non sei la prima a notarlo».  
«Quindi, racconta. Come vi guadagnate da vivere tu e tuo fratello?».  
Dean sospirò.  
«È una storia complicata».  
I bicchierini erano tornati colmi di tequila. Darla stava affettando un altro lime.  
«Le storie complicate vanno a braccetto con l’alcol».

  
  
«Tu sei pazzo».  
Sam abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Te lo avevo detto che non mi avresti creduto, ma almeno non mi stai sbattendo fuori a calci in culo. È già qualcosa».  
«No, ma lo sto prendendo in considerazione». JD posò finalmente la mazza da baseball a terra e incrociò le braccia al petto. Sam lo prese come un buon segno. «Okay, ammettiamo per un secondo che tu abbia ragione, che i fantasmi esistano. Stai dicendo che Juno ha cercato di uccidere Darla? Per gelosia?».  
«Sì. E che potrebbe prendersela con te. Non so se ci sia o ci sia stato qualcosa tra Darla e te, ma agli occhi di Juno tu l’hai tradita.».   
JD scosse la testa.  
«No, ti sbagli, Juno non è mai stata gelosa da viva, di sicuro da morta non vorrebbe che mi facessi monaco. Non farebbe mai una cosa del genere».  
«I fantasmi non ragionano razionalmente, sono bloccati in una specie di loop infinito, costretti a rivivere sempre la stessa tragedia. Si aggrappano a qualcosa, ci si aggrappano così forte, che quel qualcosa diventa tutto il loro mondo e li tiene ancorati alla terra. E più passa il tempo, più si arrabbiano, e la rabbia li cambia, trasformandoli in qualcosa di completamente diverso da quello che erano. Qualcosa di rancoroso e pericoloso».  
«Mi sembra di essere finito in un episodio di Ghost Whisperer». JD prese una sigaretta dal pacchetto che aveva in tasca, se la mise in bocca e se l’accese con uno zippo. Sam pensò che stesse prendendo tempo per digerire le sue parole e così attese in silenzio. «Ed eventualmente cosa si dovrebbe fare per liberala?», chiese infatti poco dopo.  
Sam sorrise apertamente.  
«Significa che mi credi, adesso?».  
JD espirò una boccata di fumo.  
«No, significa che penso che i pazzi sia meglio assecondarli».  
_Be’, a caval donato non si guarda in bocca_.  
«D’accordo…», disse Sam, serio. «Ho bisogno di sapere dove è stata sepolta Juno».  
«È stata cremata». La punta della sigaretta brillò di rosso. JD fissò Sam per qualche istante e ghignò. «Qualcosa mi dice che non era la risposta che ti aspettavi».  
Sam scosse la testa.  
«No, infatti. Hai conservato qualcosa di suo, per caso?».  
«Ho diverse cose di lei, nel mio appartamento».  
«No, deve essere qualcosa qui, nel negozio, è qui che si è manifestata».  
JD si accarezzò il mento, sovrappensiero.  
«Ho buttato uno scatolone di cose di Juno giusto ieri sera. Poco prima che arrivaste voi due avevo chiesto a… cazzo!». JD frugò nelle tasche dei pantaloni, quando non trovò nulla, andò a cercare in quelle della giacca appesa all’appendiabiti. Ne tirò fuori un mucchio di vecchi scontrini, un bracciale e un anello. «Questo era di Juno», disse, porgendo il bracciale a Sam. Le perline erano nere, a forma di teschietti. «A Darla piaceva, così l’ha tenuto. Ce l’aveva al polso quando ieri l’auto ha preso fuoco», continuò JD. «Anche se… non credo che Juno ci fosse particolarmente affezionata, era un bracciale come un altro».  
«Non ha importanza», disse Sam, euforico, rigirandosi il bracciale tra le dita. «Può darsi che qualche frammento di epidermide sia rimasto attaccato al bracciale, a volte basta pochissimo».  
L’espressione di JD era scettica.  
«E distruggendo il bracciale pensi che Juno avrà pace?».  
«Sì, esatto».

  
  
«Sei sicuro che sia il bracciale?».  
_«Sicuro, l’ho appena distrutto»._  
«Missione compiuta, quindi. _Requiescat in pace_ , Juno Lee. Che fai tu, torni al motel?».  
_«Sì. JD ha detto che ci tatuerà domani mattina, anche se è sabato: aprirà il negozio solo per noi. Tu quando torni?»._  
Dean lanciò un’occhiata a Darla. Seduta al bancone, chiacchierava anche lei al cellulare. Le gambe accavallate e un sandaletto che penzolava in bilico dal piede.  
«Non aspettarmi alzato».  
Non poteva vederlo, ma sapeva che Sam aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo.  
_«‘Sta attento»._  
Chiuse la conversazione e tornò da Darla, proprio mentre lei riponeva il cellulare nella borsa.  
«Mio fratello ha detto che la faccenda è risolta, non dovreste avere più problemi».  
Darla annuì.  
«Lo so. Ho appena parlato con JD. Mi ha detto anche che non è più necessario che torni al negozio stasera. Pensa lui a chiudere».  
«Potremmo rimanere qui a bere un altro po’, allora».  
«Sì, potremmo». Darla si portò i capelli dietro l’orecchio. «Oppure potresti darmi quel passaggio a casa che mi avevi offerto ieri».  
Dean ghignò.  
«Con vero piacere».  
Si incamminarono verso la macchina, Dean un po’ più instabile sulle gambe di quanto volesse ammettere. Guardò di sottecchi Darla, che invece sembrava perfettamente a suo agio nella posizione eretta.  
«Così girate l’America a caccia di fantasmi. Siete un po’ come i marinai? Tu e tuo fratello avete una donna che vi aspetta in ogni porto?».  
Dean scalciò una lattina.  
«No, io non credo che loro ci aspettino…».  
La risata di Darla era roca, gli faceva venire la pelle d’oca sulla nuca.  
«Almeno sei sincero».  
Dean si fermò accanto all’Impala e aprì la portiera del passeggero.  
«Ehi, nemmeno tu sei una santa, da quello che mi è parso di capire».  
«Certo che no, e non tengo a esserlo». Darla accarezzò l’auto con lo sguardo e fischiò. «Una Chevy Impala del ’67. Non si vedono tutti i giorni».  
«Te ne intendi di macchine?».  
«Quel che basta per capire che quest’auto è uno schianto». Darla ammiccò. «Posso guidarla?».  
Dean inorridì al solo pensiero.  
«Nemmeno per sogno, tesoro. La mia bambina posso toccarla solo io. A mala pena lo consento a mio fratello».  
«Forse mi sbagliavo, non siete come i marinai».  
Dean inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Ah, no?».  
Darla prese posto sul sedile del passeggero e sorrise, mentre Dean faceva il giro dell’auto.  
«Siete più dei cowboy. Due cowboy che cavalcano verso l’orizzonte in sella al loro fido destriero. Senti com’è poetico!».  
L’auto rombò.  
«Smettila di prendermi per il culo», disse Dean. «O a casa ci torni a piedi».

  
  
Aveva ordinato gli stencil per gli appuntamenti della settimana successiva, pulito l’attrezzatura, chiuso la cassaforte, preso la giacca… cos’altro mancava? Si tastò le tasche dei jeans: sigarette e zippo c’erano, ma dove erano finite le chiavi dell’auto? Cercò sul e sotto il bancone, dietro il registratore di cassa, nei cassetti, tra la carta straccia. _Dannazione! Se Darla fosse qui, le troverebbe in un secondo._ Oltrepassò la tenda e accese le luci del laboratorio. Non potevano essere che là. Da qualche parte. JD sospirò pesantemente. Senza chiavi dell’auto, poteva mettersi l’anima in pace e rassegnarsi all’idea di passare la notte sul divano del negozio, così si rimboccò metaforicamente le maniche e cominciò a cercare.   
Era immerso nelle cianfrusaglie fino ai gomiti, quando uno scricchiolio alle sue spalle lo distrasse. Si voltò, ma ovviamente non c’era nessuno. Rimase immobile, in ginocchio e in silenzio, in attesa di chissà che cosa per chissà quanti minuti come un coglione, finché non scosse la testa ridendo. _Povero stronzo, ti stai facendo influenzare dalle cazzate di quel Sam?_ Stava per rimettersi alla ricerca delle chiavi perdute, ma lo scricchiolio ricominciò, più forte di prima. Come di assi di legno marcio che stanno per cedere. JD guardò il pavimento, che era di solito cemento. Come sempre. Allora da dove proveniva quello scricchiolio?  
JD si mise in piedi e impugnò la mazza da baseball, attento a non fare rumore, i nervi tesi e le orecchie pronte a cogliere il più impercettibile dei rumori.   
_Kreeeek, kreeek._  
Adesso che ci faceva maggiore attenzione, lo scricchiolio non aveva a che fare con del legno marcio, ma piuttosto con qualcosa in bilico che sta per…  
_Kreeeek, kreeek._  
Sollevò lo sguardo.  
…cadere.  
Il grosso armadio di metallo alto fino al soffitto e pesante probabilmente una tonnellata se ne stava pericolosamente in bilico su due dei quattro piedi. Oscillava avanti e indietro facendo _kreeek kreeek_ , come se qualcuno lo stesse trattenendo.   
_Kreeeek, kreeek_.  
E se qualcuno lo stava trattenendo…   
Il _kreeek_ cessò all’improvviso e venne sostituito immediatamente dal _woooom_ dello spostamento d’aria. JD non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di cagarsi in mano, pensò solo a buttarsi di lato per mettersi in salvo. Spiccò letteralmente il volo, la gravità cessò di esistere e i suoi piedi lasciarono la terra ferma per ben dieci secondi netti. Poi il fracasso infernale dell’armadio che si schiantava a terra.  
JD aprì gli occhi sul pavimento.   
Della stanza attigua.  
Come cazzo ci era arrivato?  
Il negozio piombò nel buio e una folata di vento gonfiò la tenda che separava il laboratorio dalla sala d’aspetto. Le ombre del negozio si staccarono dalle pareti, colarono sul pavimento e si solidificarono in una sagoma umana. Era la sagoma di un uomo che indossava un cappello da cowboy e che avanzava a passi lenti e strascicati. JD si rese conto di avere ancora la mazza da baseball in mano, così scattò in piedi e tentò di colpire lo sconosciuto più forte che poteva, ma l’uomo sembrava fatto d’aria, anzi, no, d’ombra, e la mazza lo attraversò da parte a parte. JD, invece, era fatto di carne, così quando l’uomo ombra alzò il braccio, lui venne scaraventato via da una forza invisibile, che lo inchiodò alla parete a un metro dal pavimento. JD era completamente immobilizzato, poteva solo guardare l’uomo ombra andargli incontro.  
All’improvviso un puntino luminoso apparve dal nulla, davanti a JD. Volteggiava placidamente nel buio come una lucciola e perfino l’uomo ombra si fermò ad osservarlo con aria stranita. Il suo volto venne illuminato e JD scorse lineamenti emaciati e una cicatrice sulla guancia destra. La lucciola cominciò a gonfiare rapidamente, trasformandosi in una bolla di luce dalla superficie malleabile e sottilissima come una pellicola. E più gonfiava, più diventava accecante. Prima di essere costretto a chiudere gli occhi, JD vide la bolla ingrandirsi a tal punto da inglobare l’uomo ombra ed esplodere in un fuoco artificio di luci blu e verdi.  
Quando JD riaprì gli occhi, era in piedi, libero di muoversi. I neon si erano riaccesi.  
L’uomo ombra e la bolla luminosa erano spariti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E questo era il secondo capitolo.  
> Questa volta c’è poco da dire. Spero che vi sia piaciuto e che non abbia deluso le aspettative.  
> Grazie mille per le recensioni e il caloroso benvenuto nel fandom!  
> A mercoledì prossimo.


	3. Capitolo 3

Per quanto ne sapeva Dean, esistevano due categorie di donne: quelle dalle quali scappi a gambe levate subito dopo averci fatto sesso, possibilmente mentre stanno ancora dormendo, perché se ti beccano a letto è finita, ti si appiccicano addosso come cozze e poi spiegare loro che, sai, non posso proprio restare, mio fratello ha bisogno di un babysitter a tempo pieno, diventa un cazzo di problema; quelle con le quali ti puoi permettere di restare a riprendere fiato per qualche ora e, perché no, eventualmente fare un secondo round, perché loro hanno capito fin dalla prima occhiata che razza di figlio di puttana sei e non si aspettano nulla da te se non dell’ottima attività fisica. Una volta Dean aveva esposto la sua teoria a Sam, che ovviamente da chierichetto quale era lo aveva liquidato con un’occhiata sdegnata. O forse si era offeso per la parte del babysitter, chi poteva dirlo?  
«Ho fame».  
Dean sollevò una palpebra. Darla si era alzata, vestita soltanto di tatuaggi, e adesso stava contemplando l’interno del frigorifero. Non ci erano nemmeno arrivati, alla camera da letto. Si erano accontentati del tappeto del soggiorno. La serata comunque era ancora giovane.  
«Dopo una scopata mi viene fame», disse lei. «È strano che non sia ancora obesa, in effetti. A te capita mai?».  
«Di solito dopo una scopata dormo o scappo, ma chi sono io per dire no a un pasto gratis?».  
«Anche se si tratta di una mezza pizza pepperony dell’altro ieri?».  
«Basta che non ci sia l’ananas, va bene tutto. E poi sarebbe un peccato buttarla».  
Darla tornò indietro con una bottiglia di birra e il cartone della pizza. Quando glielo aprì davanti al naso, l’odore del salame piccante lo svegliò completamente.  
«Così sei uno che scappa», disse Darla, leccandosi le dita sporche di salsa. «Ci avevo visto giusto».  
Dean aggrottò la fronte, la guance gonfie di pizza.  
«Uhm?».  
Lei sorrise.  
«Per me ci sono due tipi di uomini: quelli che scappano dal senso di colpa e quelli che rimangono per appagare il loro ego».  
«Non è vero che scappo! Sono ancora qui, o sbaglio?».  
Dean azzannò un altro pezzo di pizza. Darla scosse la testa.  
«Questo perché io appartengo al genere di donna che non fa sentire in colpa gli uomini che scappano».  
Il pezzo di pizza gli andò di traverso, Darla gli assestò una pacca sulla schiena.  
«Che c’è? Ho detto qualcosa che ti ha turbato?».  
Dean tossì un paio di volte e bevve un sorso di birra, prima di rispondere.  
«No, è che ho appena capito che se fossi nato donna, sarei te».  
Darla scoppiò a ridere.  
Il cartone di pizza venne ripulito molto velocemente. Dean stava giusto considerando l’idea di andare a testare la camera da letto, quando il cellulare di Darla prese a squillare.  
«Pronto, JD, dimmi. Ehm… Mi avvalgo della facoltà di non rispondere. Scusa, eh? Ma saranno anche cazzi miei, no? Che significa _è importante_? Che è successo? Va bene, va bene, è qui, te lo passo».  
Quando Darla gli porse il cellulare, Dean inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Che c’è?».  
Lei fece spallucce.  
«Vuole parlare con te».

  
  
«Pronti?».  
«È meglio se togliete le magliette, state più comodi». Tre paia di occhi si posarono su Darla: il primo era divertito, il secondo un misto tra l’imbarazzato e lo scandalizzato, il terzo esasperato. Lei ammiccò. «Lo dico per voi…».  
«Oooh-issa!».  
Dean, Sam e JD sollevarono il grosso armadio dal pavimento e lo riportarono in posizione eretta contro la parete. Gli oggetti al suo interno si rimestarono come in un frullatore, producendo un fracasso infernale.  
Dean si sfregò le mani per scrollarsi via la polvere, mentre tornavano nella sala d’aspetto del negozio.  
«Così una bolla luminosa ha inghiottito un uomo fatto di ombra con un cappello da cowboy in testa e una cicatrice sulla guancia?», chiese a JD. «Ti rendi conto di quanto tutto questo suoni assurdo?».  
Lui lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia.  
«Disse il tizio che di mestiere faceva il Ghost Whisperer».  
«Ragazzi, non litigate», intervenne Sam. «Qui il punto è un altro. Se JD è stato attaccato da un uomo, vuol dire che non è Juno il fantasma che stiamo cercando e che siamo di nuovo al punto di partenza».  
Darla saltò a sedere sul bancone e accavallò le gambe.  
«E che io ci ho rimesso un braccialetto per nulla».  
Sam si rivolse a JD.  
«Deve esserci qualcosa che ci è sfuggito. È successo qualcosa in questo negozio? Una morte violenta, magari. Tipo, non so, una rapina finita male?».  
JD scosse la testa.  
«No».  
«Non che _lui_ sappia», aggiunse Darla.  
Dean aggrottò la fronte.  
«Che intendi?».  
Darla si accese la sigaretta ed espirò una lunga boccata di fumo, fissando JD.  
«Se non glielo dici tu, glielo dico io».  
«Dirci cosa?», chiese Sam.  
JD esitò ancora un istante.  
«Suvvia, non è il momento di fare l’orso», lo incalzò Darla.  
«Va bene, va bene». Si sedette sul divano e si prese la testa tra le mani. «Quello che Darla intende… questo negozio, prima di passare a me, era di mio nonno Wile. E lui… diciamo che non è mai stato uno stinco di santo. Era il capo di una banda di motociclisti, le cui attività potrebbero essere state un pizzico illegali».  
Dean incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«Quel pizzico che basta a rendere fondata l’ipotesi che qui sia stato ucciso qualcuno?».  
JD si tirò i capelli indietro, sospirando.  
«Sì».  
Dean fischiò.  
«Be’, congratulazioni, JD! Oltre che un negozio di tatuaggi, hai ereditato un bel fantasma incazzato. Probabilmente assetato di vendetta».  
«Tu sai di chi potrebbe trattarsi?», chiese Sam. «Wile ti ha mai accennato qualcosa?».  
JD fece no con la testa.  
«Mi ha sempre tenuto all’oscuro, non voleva che entrassi nel suo giro».  
Dean roteò gli occhi.  
«E il premio per il miglior nonno dell’anno va…».  
Darla schiacciò il mozzicone di sigaretta nel posacenere e saltò giù dal bancone.  
«In compenso… conosci chi potrebbe saperlo».

  
  
L’Impala si fermò accanto a una lunga fila di motociclette, per lo più Harley Davidson. Dean fischiò, ammirato. Aveva sempre preferito le auto, ma doveva ammettere che le moto avevano dalla loro un certo fascino selvaggio che le auto non avrebbero mai potuto eguagliare. L’insegna al neon del Coyote Club illuminava un gruppetto di biker tatuati, radunato di fronte all’ingresso, dall’aria poco raccomandabile. Sotto i gilet di pelle si intravedevano dei rigonfiamenti piuttosto eloquenti.  
Dean si rivolse a JD attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. Era seduto sul sedile posteriore insieme a Darla.  
«Tutti tuoi clienti, immagino».  
«Già».  
Sam stava fissando l’entrata del locale con la faccia dello Stitico Tormentato.  
«E ci faranno entrare senza problemi?».  
«Voi lasciate parlare me».  
JD smontò dall’auto. Sam lo imitò immediatamente, Dean invece si voltò verso Darla, che stava giochicchiando col cellulare con aria annoiata.  
«Tu non vieni?».  
«No, tesoro, non sono la benvenuta lì dentro».  
«Che hai fatto? Hai ammazzato il gatto a qualcuno?».  
Il sorriso di Darla era enigmatico.  
«Qualcosa del genere».  
Mentre si incamminavano verso l’ingresso, attraversarono la distesa di motociclette e passarono a fianco ad una magnifica Sportster 883 rossa fiammante. Ipnotizzato, Dean allungò una mano per accarezzarne il serbatoio, ma prima che i suoi polpastrelli potessero sfiorare il metallo della carrozzeria, JD lo trattenne per il polso.  
«Vuoi perdere la mano per caso?». Lanciò un’occhiata nervosa al gruppetto di biker. Effettivamente due di loro stavano guardando in quella direzione e non sembravano in vena di fare amicizia. JD lasciò andare il braccio di Dean, ma lo ammonì con lo sguardo. «Questa gente attacca briga per molto meno, vedete di fare i bravi».  
Sam annuì, serio come la morte. Dean si limitò a fare spallucce.  
L’interno del Coyote Club era pieno come un uovo: energumeni barbuti vestiti di pelle nera e strafighe in abiti succinti ovunque. Sul palco della band, un The Rock leggermente più pallido dell’originale stava intonando una straziante _Killing Me Softly_. Dean scosse la testa, schifato.  
«L’unica cosa che sta uccidendo, quello, è la canzone, e nemmeno tanto dolcemente».  
Intanto JD si faceva strada nella calca di gente come Mosé nelle acque del Mar Rosso. Al suo passaggio riceveva pacche sulle spalle dai più espansivi e cenni del capo dai più timidi. Raggiunsero il bancone con la sensazione di aver attraversato la Manica a nuoto.  
«Mi sembra di essere finito in un episodio di Sons of Anarchy», disse Dean. «Oh, salve, dolcezza!».  
La cameriera gli rivolse un sorriso malizioso.  
«Cosa prendete, ragazzi?».  
Dean si appoggiò al bancone e ghignò.  
«Te, tesoro, se mi dici a che ora stacchi».  
Prima che la ragazza potesse aprire bocca, venne spintonata bruscamente di lato da una vecchia ossuta dall’aria arcigna e dai lunghi capelli grigi.  
«Occupati dei tavoli, qui ci penso io», le abbaiò contro. Letteralmente.  
Dean diede di gomito a Sam.  
«Che ti dicevo? C’è anche Gemma Teller-Morrow. Solo un po’ più incartapecorita».  
Se uno sguardo avesse potuto uccidere… Dean indietreggiò involontariamente di un passo.  
«Chi cazzo è questo coglione che ti porti dietro, JD?», chiese la vecchia. «Non mi piace, mi ricorda mio marito».  
«Perché? Chi è tuo marito?», chiese Dean.  
La vecchia indicò con un cenno del mento il tavolo più vicino al palco.  
«Il porco che sta palpando il culo alla cameriera».  
«Ah».  
JD si frappose tra Dean e gli occhi assassini della vecchia.  
«Halona, avremmo delle domande da farti su Wile… è importante».  
Lei incrociò le braccia al petto. Aveva un coyote tatuato sulla spalla.  
«Te l’ho fatta io per prima, una cazzo di domanda».  
«Siamo degli amici di JD», intervenne Dean.  
Lo sguardo di Halona era impassibile.  
«Non stavo parlando con te, coglione. Anzi, con te non ci parlo proprio».  
«Quale parte della frase “Lasciate parlare me” non hai capito?», bisbigliò JD a denti stretti.  
Sam si schiarì la voce e prese Dean in disparte.  
«Ehm… che ne dici di farti un giro?».  
«Cosa? Perché? Un giro dove?».  
«Perché è chiaro che con te nei paraggi non caveremo un ragno dal buco. Hai appena fatto imbufalire la proprietaria».  
«Come fai a dire che è la proprietaria?».  
«Il coyote sulla spalla, idiota. Ti prego, fai un favore a tutti e vai a fare compagnia a Darla, sono sicuro che troverete il modo per ammazzare il tempo».  
Dean ci pensò su per qualche istante, poi sorrise.  
«Giusto. Buona idea».  
Da dietro il bancone, Halona sbuffò.  
«Ti pareva che quella troietta di Darla non saltasse fuori in qualche modo. Sei proprio spiccicato a mio marito».  
Per essere una vecchia decrepita, l’udito le funzionava anche troppo bene.  
Qualche minuto più tardi Dean era tornato alla macchina. Prese posto accanto a Darla, sul sedile posteriore.  
«Già di ritorno?», chiese lei senza distogliere l’attenzione dal cellulare.  
Dean annuì distrattamente, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Poi qualcosa andò al suo posto, come nel gioco del tetris, e si voltò a fissarla.  
«Per caso ti sei fatta il marito della proprietaria?».  
Gli occhi sempre sullo schermo del cellulare. Darla arricciò soltanto un angolo della bocca.  
«Le voci corrono velocemente, a quanto pare».  
Dean tornò a fissare il vuoto, aggrottando la fronte.  
«Sono pazzo io, o lui assomiglia tantissimo a Keith Richards?».  
«Aspetta di sentirlo cantare, allora sì che ti sembrerà Keith Richards».  
«Cavolo, me lo scoperei perfino io uno con la voce di Keith Richards».  
«Vedo che hai colto il punto!». Darla sospirò pesantemente e lanciò il cellulare nella borsa. «Mi annoio. Pomiciamo?».  
Lui si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Perché no!».

  
  
Non appena Dean era uscito dal locale, Sam aveva messo su una faccia da _Mea Culpa_ e, guardando Halona dritto negli occhi, aveva pronunciato le paroline magiche: “La prego di perdonare il comportamento di mio fratello, signora”. Forse era stata la sua espressione contrita, forse erano stati i suoi modi educati, forse perché l’aveva chiamata “signora” con una certa reverenza, fatto sta che Halona aveva abbozzato un accenno di sorriso, cosa che JD le aveva visto fare soltanto due volte da quando la conosceva, e poi aveva detto loro di seguirla fino a un tavolo appartato.  
«JD, non pensare che abbia dimenticato la mia domanda», disse lei, mentre si sedevano. «Chi è questa gente che ti porti dietro?».  
Sam, a differenza di Dean, aveva capito tutte le parti della frase “Lasciate parlare me” e rimase buono buono in silenzio in attesa che JD si spiegasse.  
«Sono miei clienti. Stanno cercando una persona che Wile potrebbe aver conosciuto».  
Gli occhi di Halona si strinsero in due fessure sospettose, mentre sondavano il viso di Sam.  
«Perché?».  
«Be’, loro…».  
«Non l’ho chiesto a te, JD», lo interruppe Halona, continuando a fissare Sam.  
_Merda_ , pensò, ma Sam non sembrava essersi scomposto. JD sperava con tutto il cuore che non tirasse fuori la storia dei fantasmi, perché altrimenti erano fottuti.  
«Abbiamo un conto in sospeso con lui», disse semplicemente.  
«Che tipo di conto in sospeso?».  
«Non posso dirlo».  
«Allora io non posso aiutarvi».  
Il contatto visivo tra Halona e Sam non si era interrotto nemmeno per una frazione di secondo. JD avrebbe voluto avere una confezione di popcorn con sé per godersi la scena. In compenso poteva fumarsi una sigaretta: frugò nella tasca della giacca e si ritrovò in mano pacchetto, zippo e un anello.  
«Signora, capisco benissimo il motivo della sua diffidenza nei miei confronti. Probabilmente mi crede uno sbirro e anche se posso assicurarle che non lo sono, so che la mia parola vale meno di niente in questo posto e che ogni tentativo di convincerla del contrario sarebbe inutile. So anche, però, che persone come lei considerano la loro gente come una famiglia e che la famiglia si difende a costo della vita. Mio fratello ed io siamo gli ultimi rimasti della nostra, di famiglia, i nostri genitori sono morti per mano dello stesso individuo e adesso siamo a caccia di vendetta».  
L’espressione di Halona era indecifrabile.  
«L’uomo che Wile potrebbe aver conosciuto… pensi sia lo stesso uomo che ha ucciso i vostri genitori?».  
Nascondendosi dietro la sigaretta, JD cercò di suggerire con lo sguardo a Sam che era meglio non esagerare con le minchiate.  
«No, ma… lavorano dalla stessa parte, diciamo così».  
Ecco, bravo.  
Halona incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«Hai un nome?».  
Sam scosse la testa.  
«No, purtroppo. Però… ecco, porta un cappello da cowboy e ha una cicatrice sulla guancia destra. Ricorda nessuno che potrebbe corrispondere a…».  
«Killer Joe. Joe Cooper. Un sicario professionista. Dubito, però, che possa esserti utile nella tua caccia, ragazzo, non se ne sa più nulla da almeno trent’anni». Halona inarcò un sopracciglio. «Perché non mi sembri sorpreso?».  
«Perché lo sospettavo».  
«Non capisco come un fottuto morto possa aiutarti…».  
«Lei ha i suoi segreti, io i miei. Wile conosceva questo Killer Joe?».  
Ahia, la replica di Sam era stata troppo brusca. Gli occhietti neri di Halona erano nuovamente sospettosi.  
«Sì e no», rispose infine.  
JD picchiettò la sigaretta sul posacenere.  
«Che intendi?».  
«Che lo conosceva, ma che non erano… culo e camicia, diciamo così».  
Sam annuì.  
«Erano nemici».  
«Nulla di personale, Killer Joe era stato pagato per fare fuori Wile. Wile ha avuto una soffiata e… be’, Killer Joe è scomparso prima che potesse portare a termine il lavoro».  
«Che ne è stato del corpo?».  
«Corpo? Sturati le orecchie, ragazzo. Killer Joe è scomparso. _Puff_!».  
«Lei ha detto…».  
«Non ho proprio detto un cazzo, ragazzo».  
«Ma…».  
« _Ma_ un paio di palle». Gli occhi di Halona ardevano, adesso. «Anche se fossi così rincoglionita da ammettere che Wile abbia fatto fuori Killer Joe, e ficcati in quella graziosa testolina che non l’ho fatto, mi devi spiegare a cosa cazzo ti serve sapere che fine ha fatto il suo fottuto cadavere».  
Sam si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Devo essere sicuro che sia morto. E se lei sostiene che è solo scomparso, capisce bene che a me il dubbio rimane».  
Halona sbuffò.  
«Sai dove te lo puoi ficcare il tuo dubbio?».  
Sam sospirò.  
«Okay, facciamo così. Le racconterò qualcosa su mio fratello e me di davvero compromettente, qualcosa che potrebbe metterci nei guai. E in cambio lei mi dirà quello che voglio sapere. È equo, no? Un peccato a testa, così nessuno potrà scagliare la prima pietra».  
Il ghigno di Halona diceva che il guanto di sfida era stato colto.  
«Sentiamo, sono proprio curiosa di sentire cosa possa aver mai fatto di tanto compromettente un angioletto come te. Rubare le caramelle, forse».  
_Non i fantasmi, non i fantasmi_ , pensò JD.  
«Siamo ricercati per omicidio e rapina in banca a mano armata con sequestro di persona dal FBI. Dean e Sam Winchester. Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Lo scorso gennaio. Può controllare, se vuole. Sono sicuro che ha i suoi modi per ottenere informazioni sulle persone. Sono state distribuite anche delle foto segnaletiche in giro».  
Per poco JD non si strozzò con la sigaretta. Halona invece era un blocco di marmo.  
«Ne ho sentito parlare, me lo ricordo bene, perché ho pensato “Winchester come il cazzo di fucile?”».  
Sam sorrise.  
«Lo considera un prezzo equo per le informazioni di cui ho bisogno?».  
Halona rubò la sigaretta a JD e le diede un tiro. Fumava solo una volta ogni morte di papa.  
«Dobbiamo parlare con Lester. Lui sa tutto di questa storia. Se gli offrite da bere, vedrete che canterà neanche fosse Cher». Indicò un tavolo nell’angolo più inculato del locale. «Si trova laggiù».  
Poco dopo, stavano già seguendo Halona attraverso il locale a una decina di passi di distanza da lei.  
«La solfa sulla famiglia da dove ti è uscita?», domandò JD.  
«Ieri sera mio fratello mi ha costretto a rivedere _Fast and Furious_ ». Sam lo spiò di sottecchi. «Non mi chiedi nient’altro?».  
«Dovrei?».  
«Una persona normale sarebbe spaventata a morte, al tuo posto».  
JD scansò un energumeno barbuto che sembrava appena evaso da un carcere di massima sicurezza e sorrise.  
«Hai visto che razza di gente frequento, no? E avrai capito che razza di persona era mio nonno. Con gli anni ho imparato che meno domande faccio, meglio è. E poi se tu e Dean fosse stati davvero degli assassini senza scrupoli, non credo che vi sareste disturbati ad aiutare Darla e me con questa storia assurda dei fantasmi. Anzi, proprio perché fate il lavoro che fate, penso che siate ricercati ingiustamente. O che almeno le cose non siano andate come sembra. Dato che non esiste un sindacato dei Ghost Whisperers, di sicuro non lo fate per la paga». JD gli sorrise di nuovo. «O sbaglio?».  
Sam annuì.  
«In effetti, no».  
Raggiunsero il tavolo di Lester, che sorseggiava il suo whiskey col mignolo all’insù. Era un uomo grigio e rattrappito, con qualche striatura di arancio tra i capelli e i baffi ingialliti dal fumo e dall’alcool. La bottiglia che aveva di fronte era vuota e nel vedersi comparire davanti Halona con un Jack-Daniel’s (offerto gentilmente da Sam; o, meglio, dal Signor Plant, come recitava la sua carta di credito), esultò.  
«Stavo giusto per venire a chiederti un’altra bottiglia, ma non credo di potermi permettere quella».  
«La offre questo signore», disse Halona, additando Sam. «In cambio di qualche domanda».  
«Domande a cui posso rispondere?», chiese lui.  
«Altrimenti non lo avrei portato qui».

  
  
Se mai un giorno, un giorno molto remoto e molto lontano, gli fosse venuto qualche dubbio sui suoi gusti sessuali, ecco, quel giorno remotissimo e lontanissimo avrebbe ripensato a Darla e si sarebbe detto che sì, era robustamente eterosessuale.  
Aveva la bocca di burro, quella ragazza. Dean ci affondava dentro la lingua e gli tornavano in mente tutte le cose che lei gli aveva fatto qualche ora prima e che avrebbe voluto che lei gli rifacesse, subito, adesso, immediatamente, sul sedile posteriore dell’Impala, con quella bocca di burro. Giusto il tempo di trovare un vicolo buio…  
_Toc, toc, toc.  
Giuro che se è Sam…_  
Dean lasciò a malincuore la bocca di Darla, che era rossa e gonfia e umida e… _okay, datti una calmata._ Si voltò verso il finestrino e il brutto muso con cui si ritrovò a tu per tu fu il getto di un idrante sull’incendio per i suoi bollenti spiriti. Abbassò il vetro, inarcando un sopracciglio. Era il tizio che somigliava a The Rock, quello che uccideva dolcemente le canzoni.  
«Sì?».  
«Devo parlarti».  
«Sarei un tantino occupato, in questo momento».  
«Scendi, o ti spacco la macchina».  
Dean sorrise a Darla, che sorrise a sua volta.  
«Torno tra un attimo, tesoro».  
Si richiuse la patta dei pantaloni e smontò dall’auto. Anche in posizione eretta, The Rock lo superava di circa cinque spanne. Dean gli si piazzò di fronte a gambe larghe e raddrizzò la schiena nel tentativo di guadagnare qualche centimetro, ma perfino così, se non alzava lo sguardo, si ritrovava a fissargli i capezzoli. Che sporgevano da sotto la maglietta attillata come bottoncini, tra le altre cose.  
«Allora? Di cosa volevi parlarmi?».  
«Ho sentito dire che avevi da ridire sul mio modo di cantare».  
Dean si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Be’, più che cantare sembrava che stessi sgozzando un maiale, perciò…».  
Il pugno si scagliò contro il suo mento all’improvviso, ma Dean riuscì a pararlo con il braccio sinistro e a mandare a segno un destro nello stomaco di The Rock. Che non batté ciglio. E sorrise.  
_Oh, merda._

  
  
«Versa, ragazzo, versa. Il caro vecchio Jack è un toccasana per la memoria».  
Sam non ne era tanto convinto, mentre gli riempiva il bicchierino. JD si era riacceso un’altra sigaretta e giochicchiava con un anellino e uno zippo sovrappensiero. Halona assisteva alla conversazione, silenziosa ma vigile.  
«Allora… era, se non sbaglio, il millenovecentosettantadue». Lester mandò giù il primo sorso di whiskey, sempre col mignolo che puntava in alto. C’era una parola tatuata su ogni lato, in una lingua che Sam non conosceva. «In quell’anno era in corso una piccola faida tra la nostra banda a la famiglia La Russa. Wile ed io fummo coinvolti in una sparatoria in cui rimase uccisa anche la moglie del loro boss. Lei non c’entrava niente, si trovava lì per sbaglio».  
Il bicchierino era di nuovo vuoto, Sam lo fece tornare pieno immediatamente.  
«Di chi era il proiettile che la uccise?», chiese JD.  
Lester alzò lo sguardo nella sua direzione. Le sue iridi erano liquide e avevano lo stesso colore del whiskey. Forse perché ne beveva troppo, pensò Sam.  
«Non lo so. Non l’abbiamo mai scoperto». Lester bevve un altro po’. «Nel dubbio i La Russa pensarono fosse più semplice fare fuori entrambi. Ma era gente che ragionava alla vecchia maniera, occhio per occhio, dente per dente, perciò doveva schiattare anche Gina, la moglie di Wile. Grazie a Dio non mi è mai venuto in mente di sposarmi!». La risata di Lester era pastosa e sapeva di alcol fermentato. «La polizia però era su di giri, così per non correre rischi decisero di…», mimò le virgolette, «appaltare l’opera a qualcun altro».  
«Killer Joe», disse Sam.  
Lester annuì.  
«Ironia della sorte, era un poliziotto che arrotondava facendo il sicario nel tempo libero. La sua specialità era far passare i suoi omicidi per banali incidenti. E si faceva pagare sempre a lavoro concluso. Quei pochi che avevano tentato di fregarlo avevano fatto una brutta fine. Una volta usò una coscia di pollo per…». Lester chiuse gli occhi e storse la bocca in una smorfia. «Lasciamo stare, non ho voglia di vomitarvi in faccia. In ogni caso, con le voci che cominciarono a girare su di lui, a nessuno venne mai più in mente di fotterlo».  
L’auto di Darla aveva preso fuoco e JD per poco non era rimasto schiacciato da un armadio, pensò Sam. Viste dall’esterno sarebbero sembrate delle morti accidentali. Il modus operandi coincideva.  
«Chi vi ha fatto la soffiata?», chiese JD.  
«Avevamo una talpa. Sapevamo luogo, giorno e ora. Lo abbiamo aspettato nel negozio di tatuaggi e lo abbiamo colto di sorpresa».  
Sam pendeva dalla sua bocca.  
«Lo avete ucciso?».  
Lester posò il bicchierino sul tavolo e lo guardò.  
«Per sapere che fine ha fatto il cadavere, mi devi garantire un’altra bottiglia di Jack».  
Per fortuna Dean non c’era, altrimenti avrebbe mandato tutto a puttane dando a Lester dello scroccone. Sam si limitò a versargli altro whiskey.  
«Affare fatto».  
«Bravo, ragazzo». Questa volta vuotò il bicchiere in un sorso solo. «Lo abbiamo ucciso, sì. Cos’altro potevamo fare? Quel bastardo ci avrebbe dato la caccia fino in capo al mondo, aveva fama di prendere molto seriamente il suo mestiere. Poi Wile si è occupato del cadavere».  
Sam strinse la presa sulla bottiglia. Era morto nel negozio: un altro tassello che andava al suo posto.  
«Che ne ha fatto?».  
«Non lo so, dico sul serio. Non me lo ha mai detto. “Fidati di me, nessuno lo troverà”. Era un uomo di poche parole, Wile. Se decideva di tenersi qualcosa per sé, non c’era verso di farlo cantare».  
«Confermo», dissero Halona e JD contemporaneamente.  
_Maledizione! Questo è un gran bel problema_ , pensò Sam. Se non trovavano il cadavere, come avrebbero mandato Killer Joe all’altro mondo? Perché ormai non c’era dubbio che il fantasma fosse suo. Voleva portare a termine il lavoro per il quale era stato ingaggiato. L’unico interrogativo rimasto era come mai Killer Joe avesse cominciato ad attaccare proprio ora, dopo trent’anni. Forse qualcosa lo aveva svegliato.  
Il mozzicone di sigaretta mandava segnali di fumo dal posacenere. La bottiglia di Jack-Daniel’s era vuota per tre quarti. JD faceva rotolare l’anellino tra lo zippo e il pacchetto di sigarette. Sam aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Halona lo precedette.  
«Che cazzo sta succedendo?».  
Si voltarono verso il resto dei tavoli. Una folla piuttosto consistente di persone si stava accalcando verso l’uscita. Persone impazienti di uscire. Sam si tuffò in mare con uno strano presentimento, seguito a ruota da Halona e JD, lasciando Lester al suo tavolo e al suo Jack-Daniel’s. Non appena riemersero fuori dal locale, Sam ebbe modo di constatare che il suo presentimento ci aveva preso in pieno: un muro di gente tatuata accerchiava due uomini che se le davano di santa ragione, intanto Darla osservava la scena seduta a gambe accavallate sul cofano dell’Impala.  
Dean aveva afferrato un energumeno rapato a zero per la nuca e gli stava sbattendo ripetutamente la testa contro il manubrio di una motocicletta. Il tizio, però, riuscì a liberarsi con una gomitata alla cieca. Mentre Dean riprendeva fiato piegato in due, quello si asciugò il sangue sulla fronte col braccio e si preparò a caricare.  
Sam gli saltò addosso sulla schiena. L’uomo cominciò a scalciare come un cavallo al rodeo, ma lui gli aveva passato un braccio intorno al collo e stringeva più che poteva. Nel frattempo Dean si teneva la spalla, appoggiato alla fiancata dell’Impala, e rideva come un deficiente.  
«Vai così, Sammy! Fai vedere a questa gente come si cavalca uno stallone!».  
Lo stallone lo disarcionò quasi subito schiacciandolo contro la parete e Sam cadde a terra senza nemmeno rendersene conto. L’uomo gli si parò di fronte con aria minacciosa, le spalle enormi che si abbassavano e sollevavano velocemente per il fiatone, una maschera di sangue e sudore sul volto. Aveva già alzato il pugno per colpirlo, quando qualcuno lo fece voltare e lo mandò al tappeto con una ginocchiata dritta nei coglioni.  
«Sapete quali sono le mie regole. Niente risse nel mio club. Né dentro, né fuori».  
Halona fissava in cagnesco l’uomo che si contorceva sull’asfalto come un verme sull’amo, poi porse la mano a Sam e lo aiutò ad alzarsi. Gli arrivava sotto la spalla, era tutta ossa e capelli grigi, eppure sembrava un gigante.  
«Grazie», disse Sam.  
Forse fu il riflesso di un lampione, ma per un attimo gli parve che Halona avesse ammiccato al suo indirizzo. Forse lo aveva fatto sul serio, perché gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
«Bella cavalcata!».  
JD e Darla, invece, stavano valutando l’entità dei danni di Dean.  
«Te lo avevo detto o no che questa gente attacca briga per niente? Mi avevi promesso che avresti fatto il bravo!».  
Dean sfoderò la migliore faccia da schiaffi del suo repertorio.  
«Che vuoi farci? È più forte di me».

  
  
Dean riempì il secchiello del ghiaccio, col muso lungo. _Maledetto fantasma_ , pensò. _Se non fosse stato per lui, a quest’ora i cubetti di ghiaccio mi servirebbero soltanto per i giochetti erotici con Darla._ Invece quel fottuto bastardo aveva messo in moto un effetto domino in piena regola. Così Darla aveva deciso di passare il resto della notte a casa di JD (“Per non lasciarlo solo, poverino”, aveva detto, “Tanto il fantasma non può uscire dal negozio, giusto?”) e Dean si era visto costretto a tornare al motel prima del previsto. Con una spalla dolorante e la faccia ammaccata, per giunta.  
Rientrato nella stanza, si bloccò sulla soglia, abbassò lo sguardo e inarcò un sopracciglio: si trovava proprio al centro di una trappola del diavolo. La vernice rossa con cui era stato disegnato il pentacolo puzzava ancora di fresco.  
«Potevi anche dirmelo che aspettavi delle visite, mi sarei messo in ghingheri!».  
Sam era chino sulla finestra e non lo degnò di uno sguardo. Stava spargendo del sale lungo tutto il davanzale. Dean si chiuse la porta alle spalle, roteando gli occhi. Mentre Sam trasformava la stanza in una panic room a prova di demone, lui prese un asciugamano dal bagno e ci versò sopra un pugno di cubetti di ghiaccio. Poi si tolse la camicia, si sedette sul letto e applicò l’impacco improvvisato sulla spalla contusa.  
«Sammy, non dovevi fare ricerche su Killer Joe?».  
«L’ho fatto», rispose lui. «Ma non ho trovato nulla che possa aiutarci a capire dove è stato sepolto il corpo».  
Adesso stava tracciando una linea di sale sotto la porta d’ingresso.  
«Non ti sembra di esagerare?», chiese Dean.  
Sam chiuse il contenitore del sale e lo poggiò sul comodino.  
«Più rimaniamo fermi in un posto, più aumentano le possibilità che qualche demone ci trovi. Senza quei tatuaggi siamo indifesi».  
Dean sospirò.  
«Okay, capisco che tu sia scosso. Avere dentro di te Meg per tutto quel tempo non deve essere stata un’esperienza piacevole, ma…».  
Sam sbatté il pugno sul tavolo.  
«No, Dean, tu non sei mai stato posseduto da un demone. Non sai cosa si prova in una situazione simile, non sai come ci si sente a non avere il controllo del tuo corpo, a guardare la tua mano che pugnala a morte qualcuno e non poter far nulla per impedirlo. Non dire che capisci, perché tu in questo caso non capisci proprio un cazzo».  
Dean scosse la testa.  
«Siamo cacciatori, Sammy. Queste cose possono succedere, fa parte del rischio del nostro mestiere. Te ne sei accorto solo adesso? Andiamo, non raccontarmi cazzate!».  
«Non è questo, Dean. Non è il rischio di essere posseduti che mi preoccupa. Voglio quel tatuaggio perché così tu non avrai più scuse. La prossima volta che darò di matto, sarai sicuro che qui dentro…», e si picchiettò la tempia, «…ci sarò soltanto io. E allora, forse, troverai il coraggio di fare quello che nostro padre ti ha chiesto di fare».  
L’asciugamano cadde a terra spargendo cubetti di ghiaccio mezzi sciolti ovunque.  
«Stammi bene a sentire, coglione. Nostro padre mi ha chiesto di prendermi cura di te ed è quello che sto facendo. Fine del discorso».  
«Non ti ha chiesto soltanto questo».  
«Fine. Del. Discorso».  
Si guardarono dritto negli occhi in silenzio, ma fu Dean a distogliere lo sguardo per primo.  
«Vado a dormire. Ti consiglio di fare lo stesso, domani si va a caccia di fantasmi».

  
  
«Lester?».  
«Uhmph…».  
«Cazzo, Lester. Alza il culo da quella sedia e vai a casa, siamo in chiusura qui».  
Aprire una palpebra gli costò una fatica immensa, come sollevare un camion a mani nude. Nel suo campo visivo sfocato e tremolante comparve una Halona distesa orizzontalmente che lo guardava in cagnesco.  
«Che ci fai lì sdraiata?», chiese.  
Lester vide la mano di Halona allungarsi verso di lui e sparire oltre le sue spalle. Si sentì afferrare per la collottola e tirare su. Mentre la sua schiena e la sua testa tornavano in posizione eretta, Halona cominciò a ruotare di novanta gradi, fin quando non passò definitivamente dalla posizione orizzontale a quella verticale.  
«Non ero io quella sdraiata, vecchio ubriacone, ma tu quello collassato sul mio tavolo».  
Lester si guardò intorno, spaesato. C’era una chiazza di bava sul tavolo e parecchie bottiglie vuote. Il Coyote Club era deserto. L’unica cosa che gli venne in mente da dire fu: «Ah».  
«Andiamo, Lester. Ti accompagno a casa».  
Lui scosse la testa, ma si fermò subito, perché la stanza aveva cominciato a girare e l’alcool che aveva nello stomaco minacciava di risalirgli la gola.  
«No, ce la faccio».  
«Lester, non era un’offerta».  
«D’accordo, d’accordo. Prima, però, posso andare al cesso?».  
Halona sospirò.  
«Sì, ma vedi di non morirci lì dentro, sono le quattro del mattino, vorrei andare a dormire».  
Mentre Halona rassettava le ultime cianfrusaglie, Lester ondeggiò tra i tavoli attraverso la stanza. Muoversi senza inciampare in qualcosa gli causava qualche problema, dato che il pavimento era fatto di sabbie mobili sulle quali lui galleggiava a stento. Dopo quello che gli parve un secolo, riuscì a chiudersi la porta del cesso alle spalle e svuotare l’uccello centrando più o meno circa il buco dell’orinatoio.  
Davanti allo specchio sopra il lavandino, si accorse di avere la patta aperta e se la richiuse ridacchiando. Gli venne voglia di una sigaretta, così prese lo zippo e il pacchetto di sigarette che quel JD aveva dimenticato al suo tavolo e se ne accese una. Diede un tiro, ripromettendosi di restituirglieli la prossima volta che lo avesse incontrato al Coyote Club.  
L’acqua scorreva copiosa dal rubinetto. Quando lo aveva aperto? Prima che Lester riuscisse a sintonizzare il cervello con la mano e a chiuderlo, il lavandino si era riempito completamente e l’acqua era straripata sul pavimento, bagnandogli le scarpe.  
La luce del neon sul soffitto fece _bzzzz_ e traballò. Lester guardò su per un attimo, sbuffando fumo, e quando tornò con lo sguardo nello specchio, saltò indietro per lo spavento. Si voltò troppo velocemente e dovette aggrapparsi al lavandino per non finire gambe all’aria.  
«T-tu…», balbettò a occhi sgranati. «Tu… dovresti essere morto».  
La sigaretta cadde sul pavimento bagnato e si spense facendo _sssbbb_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho sgarrato di un giorno, purtroppo ieri non ho avuto tempo! Passiamo subito ai crediti:  
> \- Questa storia è ambientata nel 2007, mentre Sons of Anarchy viene trasmesso negli USA a partire dal 2008. In teoria Dean non potrebbe fare la battuta su Gemma Teller-Morrow, ma ho deciso di prendermi questa libertà, perché molta gente mi ha fatto notare quanto l’ambientazione del Coyote Club ricordi quella di Sons of Anarchy, sebbene io sia venuta a conoscenza dell’esistenza di questo telefilm solamente dopo aver scritto [Rovi & Rose](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2438545&i=1) e aver inventato i personaggi di Halona & Co.;  
> \- Killer Joe Cooper si ispira parecchio (diciamo pure che è una citazione) al personaggio del film [Killer Joe](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Killer_Joe), con Matthew McConaughey nei panni del killer;  
> \- Per chi ha letto la mia serie di storie originali e quindi ha avuto modo di conoscere da vicino il marito di Halona, ecco come immagino [la sua voce](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHVfkAjLzKc);  
> \- Se Halona vi ha incuriosito, [QUI](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2726782&i=1) potete leggere una storia su di lei, suo marito e Wile, il nonno di JD.  
> Credo sia tutto.  
> A mercoledì prossimo.


	4. Capitolo 4

  
  
JD li stava aspettando appoggiato alla fiancata della sua vecchia Ford. Quando l’Impala posteggiò accodandosi alla sua auto, lo videro alzare una mano in segno di saluto e incamminarsi per andare loro incontro. Dean smontò dall’auto. Sperava non si trattasse di una seccatura inutile, non aveva fatto colazione ed era di umore pessimo. Inoltre la spalla e la faccia gli facevano ancora un male cane per le botte della sera prima.  
«Allora? Che vuole la vecchia?», chiese.  
Sam lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia.  
«Dean, portale un po’ di rispetto».  
«Oh, scusa tanto, Sammy, non volevo offendere la tua fidanzatina!».  
«Dean!».  
«Che c’è? Non è colpa mia se sei miele per le api per le nonnine».  
Sam arrossì vistosamente e JD nascose una mezza risata dietro un colpo di tosse.  
«Non so cosa sia successo», disse poi, per rispondere alla domanda di Dean. «Mi ha convocato mezz’ora fa, chiedendomi… anzi, ordinandomi di portarmi dietro anche voi. Volevo aspettarvi prima di entrare».  
Dean si mise le mani in tasca e sbuffò.  
«Non ci resta che scoprirlo, allora».  
Il Coyote Club aveva un aspetto smorto di prima mattina, come qualcuno che ha fatto baldoria fino a tarda notte e il giorno dopo è costretto a trascinarsi controvoglia fuori dal letto. Le luci erano spente, il palco era deserto e le sedie erano state capovolte sui tavoli. Non avevano fatto in tempo a varcare la soglia, che vennero aggrediti da un cane rabbioso con le sembianze di una vecchietta.  
«Voi tre! Avete dormito bene? Vi siete riposati?».  
«Sì, grazie per l’interessamento», disse Dean.  
Il sorriso di Halona aveva qualcosa di diabolico e innaturale, forse perché non era molto abituata a usarlo. Le tagliava la faccia in due, come un pupazzo dei Muppets.  
«Oh, mi fa piacere. Sono felice per voi. Sapete invece chi non è ancora riuscita a tornare a casa, è in piedi da quasi ventiquattro ore e ha visto l’alba in compagnia di poliziotti e paramedici?».  
Dean inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Qualcosa nei tuoi modi da Il Mattino Ha L’oro In Bocca mi dice che sei tu».  
«Abbiamo un cazzo di vincitore!», esclamò Halona, sollevando le braccia verso il soffitto.  
Sam e JD avevano sgranato gli occhi.  
«Halona, cosa è successo?».  
«Lester è morto».  
«COSA?», dissero JD, Dean e Sam all’unisono.  
Halona fece loro segno di seguirla e li condusse fino all’entrata del cesso, che era stata transennata con i nastri della scientifica. Aprì la porta stando attenta a non staccarli e disse loro di guardare dentro.  
«Porca puttana!».  
La sagoma di un uomo era stata tratteggiata a partire dal pavimento fin sopra al lavandino. C’era sangue sulle piastrelle, sul rubinetto e intorno allo scarico dell’acqua.  
Halona si appoggiò con la spalla allo stipite.  
«Era andato al cesso. Il pavimento era bagnato. È scivolato e, guarda caso, è caduto proprio sul rubinetto, che gli si è conficcato nell’occhio dritto fino al cervello. Non dovrei essere qui, ma ho un aggancio alla polizia che mi ha concesso mezz’ora: volevo che vedeste. Perché, non so voi, ma io la trovo strana come coincidenza. Ieri sera parlate con Lester di Killer Joe e qualche ora dopo Lester muore per colpa di un incidente».  
Per l’occasione Sam aveva indossato la faccia da Verginella Ingenua.  
«Aveva bevuto molto, ieri sera. Non è poi così strana come coincidenza».  
Halona gli andò sotto a muso duro. Dean fece un passo in avanti, ma JD lo trattenne con una mano sul petto.  
«Sai perché non ho avuto bisogno di verificare la storia del FBI, ieri sera?», chiese lei. «Perché ti ho guardato negli occhi e ho capito che stavi dicendo grosso modo la verità. Be’, adesso ti guardo negli occhi e vedo solo un mucchio di stronzate».  
Sam fece per dire qualcosa, ma Halona lo zittì con un’occhiataccia.  
«Chiudi il becco, chiudete il becco tutti e tre, e aprite le orecchie. Domani seppellirò un vecchio amico e per me la faccenda si chiuderà lì. È stato un incidente. Punto, fine. Ma se c’è la remota possibilità che sotto ci sia altro, allora voi siete sicuramente coinvolti e dovete assicurarmi che Lester riposerà in pace. Se c’è un responsabile, deve pagare. Sono stata chiara?».  
Sam e Halona si guardarono negli occhi per qualche istante.  
«Ha la mia parola, signora».  
Uscirono dal Coyote Club con l’aria mogia e tetra di chi ha preso parecchie legnate. Sam, in particolare, era tornato lo Stitico Tormentato di sempre. A Dean bastò fissarlo un secondo per capire cosa stava pensando e scosse la testa.  
«Non può essere stato Killer Joe a uccidere Lester. Non ha senso».  
«Dobbiamo stare ai fatti, Dean», disse Sam sospirando. «Killer Joe mascherava i suoi omicidi come incidenti». Cominciò ad elencare sulla dita della mano. «La macchina di Darla si è incendiata, l’armadio stava per schiacciare JD e Lester è scivolato sul rubinetto. Inoltre Killer Joe aveva ricevuto l’incarico di uccidere due uomini e una donna, e sappiamo che aveva la fama di non mollare fino a lavoro compiuto. L’incarico è il suo conto in sospeso, è chiaro come il sole. Ai suoi occhi JD è Wile, Darla è Gina e Lester… be’, Lester era Lester».  
Dean si sedette sul cofano dell’Impala e sbuffò.  
«D’accordo, ma perché ha cominciato solo adesso? Sono passati trent’anni, Cristo Santo! La vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo, okay, però in questo caso il piatto è andato a male, e da parecchio anche! Senza contare che il buon vecchio Joe è morto nel negozio, non dovrebbe andarsene a spasso come se nulla fosse. I fantasmi sono legati ai luoghi in cui sono vissuti o morti».  
«Possono legarsi anche agli oggetti», gli fece notare Sam.  
Dean aggrottò la fronte.  
«Stai dicendo che per tutto questo tempo abbiamo avuto sotto il naso un oggetto a cui Killer Joe era legato e non solo non ce ne siamo accorti ma ce lo siamo anche portati appresso come dei cazzo di dilettanti?».  
Sam annuì.  
«Non c’è altra spiegazione, altrimenti come avrebbe fatto il fantasma ad arrivare al Coyote Club? La buona notizia è che il campo in cui cercare si restringe agli oggetti che JD ha in tasca».  
«Che _aveva_ in tasca», lo corresse Dean. «Deve essere qualcosa che JD ha dimenticato ieri sera al club, perché poi siamo andati via, mentre il fantasma è rimasto lì a pareggiare i conti con Lester».  
Due paia di occhi si posarono su JD.  
«Hai perso qualcosa?».  
Lui si tirò i capelli all’indietro, a disagio.  
«Be’, in effetti…».  
«Ehi, JD!».  
Dean, Sam e JD si voltarono verso l’ingresso del Coyote Club. Halona aveva appena chiuso il catenaccio dell’entrata principale. Tirò fuori dalle tasche dei jeans qualcosa e lo lanciò a JD, che lo prese al volo.  
«Li ho trovati addosso a Lester prima che arrivasse la polizia», spiegò. «Credo che tu li abbia dimenticati al suo tavolo, ieri sera, e che lui li abbia presi senza fare tanti complimenti».  
JD si guardò le mani. Uno zippo d’argento e un pacchetto di sigarette.  
_Bingo_ , pensò Dean.  
«L’accendino era di Wile, vero?», chiese lei. «L’ho riconosciuto subito, per questo ho capito che doveva essere tuo».  
Quando Halona ebbe svoltato l’angolo in sella alla sua Sportester, JD mostrò a Sam e Dean lo zippo d’argento di Wile.  
«Non può essere questo. Non dovrebbe essere qualcosa che è appartenuto a Killer Joe?».  
Sam scosse la testa.  
«Può essere qualsiasi cosa che è entrato in contatto con lui. Basta anche un micro-frammento di DNA, te l’ho già detto. Per quanto ne sappiamo, questo potrebbe essere l’accendino con il quale Wile ha appiccato il fuoco per bruciare il cadavere di Killer Joe. Da quanto tempo ce l’hai?».  
«Fammi pensare…». JD si grattò il mento. «Da giovedì. Poco prima che arrivaste voi due, avevo trovato cianfrusaglie di Juno e Wile in magazzino. Ricordi, te ne avevo parlato? Il braccialetto coi teschietti faceva parte di quella roba. Lo zippo d’argento era dentro una cassettina di ferro insieme a un anello e un coltellino a serramanico».  
Dean e Sam si scambiarono un’occhiata che parlava da sola.  
«Il ferro…».  
«…respinge gli spiriti».  
«La cassettina avrà tenuto Killer Joe intrappolato per tutto questo tempo».  
Dean si rivolse a JD.  
«La cassettina dov’è?».  
«Al negozio, perché?».  
Sam sorrise.  
«Buona idea, Dean! Per sbarazzarci di Killer Joe dovremmo fondere lo zippo, ma il punto di fusione dell’argento è 961° C. In attesa di trovare un posto in cui fonderlo, mettiamo l’accendino nella cassettina. Se ha funzionato per trent’anni, funzionerà anche adesso».

  
  
Sam mise lo zippo d’argento nella cassettina di ferro e chiuse il coperchio. Dean la imballò per bene con un paio di giri di nastro adesivo e poi la gettò dentro al bagagliaio dell’Impala. Una volta chiuso anche quello, si sfregò le mani sorridendo soddisfatto.  
«Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene. È la prima volta che concludiamo un lavoro senza sparare nemmeno un proiettile».  
Mentre si incamminavano verso il negozio di tatuaggi, Dean intercettò lo sguardo da Stitico Tormentato di Sam e sbuffò. Possibile che non fosse mai in grado di godersi il momento senza complicarsi la vita con inutili masturbazioni mentali?  
«A Lester non è finita tanto bene, in realtà», disse infatti.  
Sul serio, non poteva passare alle masturbazioni vere e proprie? Almeno quelle mettevano di buon umore.  
«Guarda il lato positivo, Sammy. La morte di Lester ci ha aiutato a trovare la soluzione del caso. La sua morte non è stata vana».  
Sam sbottò in una risata amara.  
«Ah, sono sicuro che gli sarà di grande consolazione nel posto in cui si trova adesso».  
Dentro al negozio tutto era tornato alla normalità. Darla si trovava dietro al bancone, masticava una gomma, ascoltava musica alla radio e, nonostante un braccio fasciato, si passava lo smalto sulle unghie. Dean le si mise accanto per contemplare il risultato. E accarezzarle la schiena in modo volutamente allusivo.  
«Uhm, questo colore ti dona».  
Lei ammiccò.  
«Nero come la mia anima».  
Sam si schiarì la voce. L’espressione contrariata con cui li stava fissando diceva che era parecchio scocciato. Dean concluse che a suo fratello serviva una bella scopata. E al più presto, anche. L’astinenza lo trasformava in una specie di zitella acida con un bastone ficcato su per il culo.  
«Dov’è JD?», chiese a Darla.  
«Nel suo laboratorio», rispose lei, indicando col pennellino dello smalto la tenda. «Sta preparando tutto l’occorrente per i vostri tatuaggi. Ah, ragazzi, non appena lo smalto è asciutto, vado a fare rifornimento per la colazione. Prendo qualcosa anche per voi?».  
«No, grazie, sono a posto», disse Sam.  
La risposta di Dean fu laconica.  
«Tacos».  
Darla inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Tacos a colazione?».  
Lui fece spallucce.  
«Ieri ho saltato la cena!».  
Oltre la tenda, JD stava aprendo la boccetta con l’inchiostro. Sul banco da lavoro erano già pronti lo stencil del pentacolo circondato dal sole, la macchinetta elettrica, un panno per tamponare l’inchiostro in eccesso, il disinfettante e barattolini di creme varie. Sentendoli entrare, JD alzò lo sguardo e sorrise.  
«Qui è tutto pronto, sotto a chi tocca!».  
A Dean e Sam bastò un’occhiata.  
«Car-ta, for-bi-ce, sas-so!».  
Carta per Sam, sasso per Dean.  
«Do’h! Come fai a fregarmi sempre?».  
JD si legò i capelli con un elastico e indossò i guanti in lattice.  
«Avanti, Sam. Togliti la camicia e vieni».  
Mentre suo fratello obbediva come un bravo soldatino, Dean tossì a disagio.  
«Questa situazione comincia a essere un po’ troppo omo per i miei gusti».  
Sam prese posto sulla poltrona in pelle, sospirando.  
«Non dargli retta, è in astinenza da zuccheri».  
«Non ti preoccupare». JD passò un cotone imbevuto di disinfettante sulla porzione di pelle che sarebbe stata interessata dal tatuaggio. «Non è il primo macho con cui ho a che fare».  
«Scusate, io sono ancora qui, eh?». Dean prese una sedia e ci si sedette sopra a cavallo, incrociando le braccia sullo schienale. «Stavo solo pensando che con il lavoro che fai ti sarà capitato di vedere qualche volatile di troppo, o no? La cosa non ti crea problemi?».  
JD applicò lo stencil del tatuaggio sul petto di Sam, sotto la clavicola, passandoci sopra la mano per farlo aderire uniformemente alla pelle. Dopo aver tirato via la carta, ritoccò i contorni del disegno con una matita speciale.  
«Quando tatuo, il corpo che ho davanti è solo una tela. E poi, se dobbiamo mettere i puntini sulle ì, vedo molte più patate che volatili».  
Dean sbarrò gli occhi.  
«Non è che avresti bisogno di un apprendista, vero?».  
Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma JD scoppiò a ridere.  
Proprio in quel momento, il caschetto nero di Darla fece capolino da dietro la tenda.  
«JD, sto uscendo».  
«D’accordo».  
«Non dimenticare i miei tacos, donna!», disse Dean.  
«Chiamami un’altra volta “donna” e poi vedrai dove te li ficco, i tuoi tacos».  
Nel frattempo JD aveva cosparso il disegno con una crema semi-trasparente e adesso, si rese conto Dean, fissava il pacchetto di sigarette con una certa intensità. Anche Sam doveva averlo notato.  
«Se vuoi accendertene una, non è un problema».  
«Sì, tanto è sabato, il negozio ufficialmente è chiuso».  
JD sorrise.  
«Grazie, ragazzi».  
Afferrò il pacchetto e lo capovolse contro il palmo della mano. Ne saltò fuori l’ultima sigaretta e un anellino d’argento. Dean si sporse in avanti per guardarlo più da vicino.  
«E quello da dove arriva?».  
Lui, però, non rispose. Fissava l’anello in stato catatonico.  
«Che succede?», chiese Sam.  
JD sollevò lo sguardo nella loro direzione, gli occhi grandi come piattini da te.  
«Abbiamo preso un grosso granchio».  
Dean stava per chiedergli di che cazzo stesse blaterando, quando uno stridio metallico e assordante lo costrinse a tapparsi le orecchie. Corse fuori dal laboratorio fino alla sala d’attesa e non poté trattenere un’imprecazione. La grata della porta di ingresso era stata chiusa col catenaccio: erano intrappolati dentro. Rabbrividì all’improvviso, non di paura, ma di freddo, l’aria era diventata gelida di punto in bianco: aveva il fiatone e la nuvoletta di condensava appariva e spariva ogni volta che espirava e inspirava con la bocca.  
Tornò sui suoi passi.  
«Ci servono degli oggetti di ferro, subito».  
Sam però aveva già provveduto, sia lui che JD erano armati rispettivamente di chiave inglese e piede di porco. Ai loro piedi c’era una cassa degli attrezzi.  
«Quel cazzo di anello. Da dove arriva?».  
«Lo aveva Darla. Poi dopo l’incendio dell’auto, l’ho preso io. Ieri sera me lo sono ritrovato in tasca e l’ho lasciato accidentalmente al Coyote Club con lo zippo e le sigarette».  
Il negozio precipitò nel buio e la tenda ondeggiò come se qualcuno ci fosse passato attraverso. Dalle pareti cominciò a colare una roba viscosa e nera, probabilmente ectoplasma, che si accumulò dinnanzi a loro in una grossa pozzanghera e dalla quale prese forma la sagoma di Killer Joe. Cappello da cowboy compreso.  
Dean afferrò una tronchese per catene dalla cassa degli attrezzi.  
«Ti prego, JD. Dimmi che c’è del sale qui dentro».

  
  
«Ma che cazzo…?».  
Darla posò le buste colme di roba da mangiare sul marciapiede e corse verso l’ingresso del negozio di tatuaggi. La grata era chiusa col catenaccio. Non solo. La vetrata della porta era oscurata, come se fosse stata coperta con un drappo nero, non si riusciva a vedere attraverso il vetro. Mise le mani a coppa intorno agli occhi, per cercare di intravedere qualcosa, ma il drappo o qualsiasi cosa fosse era troppo fitto e scuro. Provò a scuotere la grata più forte che poté, ovviamente il catenaccio non cedette di un millimetro.  
Fino a tre giorni prima, lo avrebbe considerato uno scherzo di cattivo gusto, pur sapendo che JD non era tipo da fare scherzi simili. Dopo aver rischiato di bruciare viva dentro la sua auto e aver ascoltato i racconti di Dean, non dovette riflettere molto per ipotizzare cosa stesse succedendo dentro al negozio. Compose il numero di JD e attese in linea, fissando il suo riflesso preoccupato sulla vetrata nera della porta.  
« _Messaggio gratuito: il cliente da lei chiamato non è al momento raggiungibile_ ».  
Dannazione!  
Diede un calcio alla grata, frustata come non mai. La se stessa nella vetrata sembrava anche più incazzata di lei.  
_Aspetta un attimo…_  
Darla strabuzzò gli occhi. Porca puttana, il suo riflesso stava… mutando?  
Il caschetto si allungò in una cascata di capelli lunghi oltre le spalle e lisci come spaghetti. Il viso a cuore si gonfiò leggermente sulle guance diventando più tondo. Gli occhi si stirarono sugli angoli, come se qualcuno li stesse tirando con due pinzette. Intorno alla vita germogliarono delle grosse piume verdi e blu che si chiusero in una lunga gonna intorno alle gambe.  
Darla non riuscì a trattenere un singulto strozzato. Si voltò per accertarsi che non ci fosse nessuno alle sue spalle.  
«Juno?».  
Cazzo, era proprio lei. O, meglio, il suo riflesso.  
Juno aveva una cassettina di ferro tra le mani.  
«Aspetta, quella è la cassettina dove abbiamo messo lo zippo!».  
Juno sorrise. E poi aprì la cassettina. Dentro però non c’era lo zippo. C’era un anello. E Darla riconobbe anche quello. Rivide se stessa frugare nello scatolone della roba di Wile e Juno, trovare la cassettina di ferro, aprirla, trovarvi dentro lo zippo, un coltellino e… l’anello! Darla abbassò lo sguardo sul suo braccio fasciato e le tornò in mente che JD le aveva sfilato il bracciale dal polso e l’anello dal dito per evitare che infettassero le scottature.  
«Killer Joe è legato all’anello. E adesso sono entrambi lì dentro. La cassettina, invece…». Darla si voltò verso l’Impala. «Devo trovare il modo di entrare. Tu puoi fare niente?».  
Ma Juno era scomparsa, sulla vetrata non c’era altro che il riflesso di Darla.  
«Be’, certo, sarebbe pretendere troppo».  
Corse verso l’Impala e provò ad aprire il bagagliaio. Ovviamente era chiuso a chiave. Raccolse un sasso da terra e sospirò.  
«Mi dispiace, Dean, è per il tuo bene».  
Ruppe il finestrino, sollevò la sicura, aprì lo sportello e sbloccò il portellone del bagagliaio azionando la levetta sotto al sedile. Dentro al vano bagagli trovò un arsenale in piena regola, oltre alla cassettina di ferro. Chissà a che cazzo potevano mai servire fucili e pistole contro i fantasmi. Alla fine optò per una specie di spadone.  
Sul retro dell’edificio, sopra ai bidoni dell’immondizia, si affacciava la finestrella del magazzino del negozio. Darla si tolse i sandaletti col tacco, incastrò cassettina e spadone sotto l’ascella e, ignorando le fitte di dolore al braccio, si arrampicò a piedi scalzi. Per fortuna quella mattina aveva deciso di indossare gli shorts e non la minigonna. Per fortuna era scappata così tante volte da casa nel cuore della notte, che sapeva fin troppo bene come sfruttare le intercapedini di un muro. L’impugnatura dello spadone si rivelò utilissima per mandare in frantumi il vetro della finestrella. Infilò il braccio per sbloccare la serratura e finalmente sgattaiolò dentro.

  
  
«Ti prego, JD. Dimmi che c’è del sale qui dentro».  
«No, mi spiace».  
Dean imprecò.  
«Tutte le cazzo di fortune a noi!».  
Killer Joe se ne stava fermo dinnanzi a loro senza muovere un muscolo. Be’, Dean non aveva intenzione di aspettare che escogitasse un modo fantasioso per ammazzarli, così si lanciò in avanti e lo colpì con la tronchese per catene, trapassandolo da parte a parte. Il ferro fece il suo mestiere, la sagoma di Killer Joe venne tagliata in due e si dileguò nell’aria.  
«È stato troppo facile», disse JD.  
Sam rinsaldò la presa sulla chiave.  
«Ah, non ti illudere».  
Non aveva ancora finito di parlare, che la grossa abat-jour ancorata al banco di lavoro si scardinò di botto, prese il volo e lo colpì alla tempia. Sam cadde per terra con un rivolo di sangue che gli colava sulla fronte.  
«Sammy!».  
Dean venne scaraventato nella direzione opposta. Prima che potesse rimettersi in piedi, il banco di lavoro gli si schiantò addosso, mozzandogli il fiato e bloccandolo contro la parete. Sam, intanto, si era faticosamente tirato su.  
«Dean!».  
Lui gemette, con una smorfia.  
«Pensa a JD, è lui che vuole!».  
Killer Joe era tornato solido e visibile. Sam provò a scacciarlo con la chiave inglese, ma una violentissima folata di vento lo mandò a sbattere con una forza inaudita contro l’armadio di metallo, lasciandolo sul pavimento semi-incosciente. Adesso che la via era libera, Killer Joe poteva occuparsi di JD, che aspettava la sua prossima mossa a gambe divaricate e il piede di porco saldo nella mano destra.  
«Nulla di personale», latrò Killer Joe. «Ho un lavoro da portare a termine».  
«Allora vieni a prendermi, bastardo! Che cosa stai aspettando?».  
Dentro al laboratorio il vento soffiava con una tale violenza, che la tenda si strappò dagli anelli che la tenevano agganciata al bastone. Rimase sospesa in aria e si attorcigliò su stessa a formare una specie di… fune. Poi strisciò su per la parete e lungo il soffitto come un serpente: la testa si annodò intorno al lampadario, mentre la coda si lasciò cadere, penzolando a pochi centimetri da JD.  
Dean sgranò gli occhi.  
«JD, SOPRA DI TE!».  
Non fece in tempo a guardare in su, che la fune gli si arrotolò intorno al collo come un cappio, strozzandolo e tirandolo in aria. Dean fece leva sulle braccia con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo per spingere via il mobile che gli gravava addosso, ma era come cercare di spostare una montagna, non si smuoveva di un millimetro. JD intanto annaspava, cercando invano di slegare il nodo, le gambe che si dimenavano nel vuoto. L’anello gli sfuggì di mano, cadde per terra e rotolò sul pavimento, come dotato di vita propria, dritto nel palmo di Killer Joe, che si era chinato per raccoglierlo.  
«Credo che questo mi appartenga», disse, mentre se lo infilava al dito.  
JD era cianotico, Sam incosciente, Dean arpionato alla parete.  
Era finita.  
O forse no.  
All’improvviso una luce abbagliante si materializzò dal nulla, al centro della stanza. E proprio come JD aveva raccontato, si gonfiò rapidamente in una bolla luminosa dalla superficie malleabile e sottile, che investì Killer Joe in pieno.  
JD cadde a terra, tossendo e sputando saliva. La tenda, tornata a essere semplicemente una tenda, gli si ammucchiò accanto. Il mobile smise di gravare addosso a Dean, che riuscì a liberarsi spingendolo via, proprio mentre Sam riprendeva conoscenza.  
Ma la bolla luminosa e Killer Joe stavano ancora lottando.  
Dean fischiò.  
«Cazzo, sembra Blob vs Supernova».  
«Non riuscirò a trattenerlo ancora per molto», disse un’eco lontana.  
Blob stava avendo la meglio, infatti, come un buco nero che risucchia tutto, perfino la luce.  
«Dobbiamo fare qualcosa!», urlò Sam, mentre il vento intorno a loro assumeva le sembianze di un vortice.  
«Già, ma cosa!», gridarono di rimando JD e Dean.  
In quel momento la porta del magazzino si spalancò con un tonfo sordo e ne emerse una Darla scalza e armata di spadone.  
«Uoa, è arrivata Xena!».  
Xena, la principessa guerriera, lanciò lo spadone a Sam e la cassettina di ferro a Dean. Nello stesso frangente Blob ebbe la meglio su Supernova, ingoiandosela in un sol boccone, e riprese le sembianze di Killer Joe.  
Ma Sam si era già lanciato all’attacco e con un fendente ben assestato gli tranciò di netto la mano, che si dissolse ancora prima di toccare il pavimento. Mentre Killer Joe gridava fuori di sé per la rabbia (o per il dolore?), l’anello rotolava via. Allora JD si buttò a terra, lo afferrò e lo lanciò a Dean. Che intanto era già pronto con la cassettina aperta.  
«Canestro!», esultò.  
Chiuse la cassettina e sorrise.  
Le urla di Killer Joe erano quelle di una Banshee. Il fantasma si sciolse in un vortice di vento nero e venne risucchiato dalla cassettina.  
Infine, tutto tacque.

  
  
Anche respirare con affanno gli faceva male, ogni boccata d’aria che scendeva giù per l’esofago era un sorso di lava bollente, sentiva ancora il cappio intorno al collo che si stringeva sempre di più e il fiato che gli si strozzava in gola. Cercava di prendere respiri profondi per calmarsi, per convincersi che l’aveva scampata, che quel respiro non sarebbe stato l’ultimo. Riuscì a tranquillizzarsi solo avvertendo il tocco leggero di dita calde tra i capelli. Pensava che si trattasse di Darla, ma quando sollevò lo sguardo, il suo cuore fece una capriola.  
«Juno!».  
Il suo viso irradiava luce mentre sorrideva. Tutto, in lei, era luminoso.  
«Ciao».  
Continuava a far scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli, lentamente, fino alle punte. Era sempre stata una delle sue abitudini, al mattino, svegliarlo accarezzandolo in quel modo. Quante volte, dopo che lei era morta, aveva desiderato aprire gli occhi nel suo letto con la sensazione di quelle dita tra i capelli? Gli venne da piangere.  
JD allungò una mano verso la sua guancia e, meraviglie delle meraviglie, riuscì a toccarla. Era calda e fredda al tempo stesso, impalpabile e solida. Le scostò i capelli e nel momento stesso in cui la vide, la testa del pavone adagiata sulla spalla, si rese conto quanto avesse anelato rivedere quel tatuaggio ancora una volta. Juno capì, così si alzò in piedi e si girò. Il pavone era proprio come lo ricordava. O quasi. Perché la coda, invece di avvolgersi intorno alla coscia, si apriva in una vera e propria gonna che sfiorava il pavimento. Quando si muoveva, sembrava che Juno levitasse. Probabilmente era davvero così.  
Anche JD si mise in piedi. Sfiorò delicatamente il becco del pavone con l’indice, quasi avesse paura di fargli male o che sparisse all’improvviso. Una volta accertatosi che c’era davvero e che non gli si sarebbe dissolto sotto le dita, JD si chinò e lo baciò sul collo. La mano seguì la linea del dorso dell’animale fino alle due fossette in fondo alla schiena di Juno, per poi deviare sul fianco e cingerle la vita con un braccio. La tenne stretta a sé, la bocca sempre premuta contro il collo del pavone, finché, dopo quello che gli parve un tempo infinito e ugualmente brevissimo, Juno non si voltò nel suo abbraccio.  
«Cercavi di comunicare con me, non vero?», le chiese. «La scritta sul parabrezza di Darla, il tatuaggio sulla mano di quel tizio, la bolla luminosa… eri sempre tu».  
«Avrei voluto essere più chiara, ma dovevo tenere a bada Joe. E Darla era fuori dal negozio, non potevo uscire ad aiutarla».  
«Sei sempre stata qui? Per tutto questo tempo?».  
Lei annuì.  
«Eri così chiuso in te stesso, dopo la mia morte, che non ho avuto il coraggio di lasciarti da solo. Mi sono legata al negozio, è qui che ci siamo conosciuti, che mi hai tatuato il pavone sulla schiena, che abbiamo fatto l’amore per la prima volta. Poi è arrivata Darla e lei ti ha dato una scossa. Ero pronta ad andare oltre, sapevo che saresti stato bene finalmente, ma quel Joe è sbucato fuori all’improvviso… non potevo permettere che vi facesse del male».  
Juno poggiò la mano sulla sagoma incappucciata tatuata sul braccio di JD. Quando sollevò il palmo, la sagoma era sparita e al suo posto c’era solo il tatuaggio nella forma originaria: il viso di Juno.  
«Scusa se l’ho fatto modificare, ma era troppo doloroso».  
«Hai fatto bene, invece. Tuo nonno Wile diceva sempre che questo tipo di tatuaggi è per gli idioti».  
«Be’, forse un po’ idiota lo sono».  
Juno sorrise. Soffiò sul tatuaggio, che tornò la figura incappucciata di sempre.  
«Promettimi che andrai avanti», disse, fissandolo negli occhi. «Che sarai al sicuro, lo so già. Quella Darla è una tipa tosta».  
JD aumentò la stretta intorno alla sua vita.  
«Stai per andartene?».  
La sua espressione era risoluta. Cocciuta e caparbia anche da fantasma.  
«Promettimelo, Junior!».  
JD le sistemò una ciocca dietro l’orecchio.  
«Nessuno mi chiama più così».  
«Per me sarai sempre Junior. Me lo prometti, allora?».  
«Sì, te lo prometto».  
«Bravo, il mio ragazzo».  
Lo baciò brevemente sulla bocca sollevandosi sulla punta dei piedi e poi lo morse giocosamente sul mento. Anche quella era una sua abitudine. Lui la prendeva in giro perché era bassa e lei rispondeva che era all’altezza giusta per morderlo sul mento.  
«Ti amo, Juno».  
«Lo so, ti amo anch’io, ma presto amerai qualcun'altra. Ed è giusto così».  
Gli buttò le braccia al collo e JD ricambiò l’abbraccio, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi, ma quando li riaprì…  
…si ritrovò sdraiato sul pavimento del suo laboratorio. Tre volti preoccupati lo fissavano dall’alto.  
«Grazie a Dio, si è svegliato!».  
«Di’ un po’, JD. Chi stavi sognando? Quei versi che emettevi erano piuttosto equivoci».  
«Piantala, idiota!».  
JD sorrise in direzione del soffitto.  
_Addio, Juno._

  
  
Sam si specchiò un’ultima volta prima di abbottonare la camicia. Il pentacolo circondato dal sole spiccava sulla pelle arrossata come un pugno in un occhio. Non si sarebbe mai trovato a suo agio con l’idea di avere un tatuaggio, non faceva per lui.  
«Fin quando devo applicare la crema e coprirlo con la pellicola?».  
JD si stava sfilando i guanti in lattice.  
«Finché non scarica tutto l’inchiostro in eccesso e poi ancora per qualche giorno. Mi raccomando, quando lo lavi, non strofinarlo. E controlla Dean, non mi sembra il tipo che segue alla lettera le istruzioni».  
Sam rise.  
«Puoi dirlo forte».  
Uscirono dal laboratorio e JD passò dietro al bancone. Sam mise mano al portafoglio, ma lui scosse la testa.  
«Nemmeno per sogno, mi offendo».  
«Ma…».  
«Ci avete salvato la vita, il minimo che posso fare per sdebitarmi è un tatuaggio gratis».  
Sam lanciò un’occhiata fuori, attraverso la vetrata della porta d’ingresso. Dean lo aspettava vicino all’Impala, stava chiacchierando con Darla. Al secondo turno di _Carta-Forbice-Sasso_ aveva vinto lui.  
«Avevo ragione io, alla fine», disse JD all’improvviso.  
Lui aggrottò la fronte.  
«Riguardo…?».  
«A credere che Juno non avrebbe mai fatto del male a me o a Darla».  
«Come lo sapevi?».  
«Non è cosa siamo a definire chi siamo. Me lo diceva sempre mio nonno Wile. Conoscevo Juno come le mie tasche. Sarebbe morta, piuttosto che nuocere alle persone che amava, pur di aiutarle. E… be’, a quanto pare nemmeno la morte è riuscita a fermarla. Era cocciuta come un mulo, a volte».  
Già, proprio come Dean. Ma era comprensibile, in fondo. Cosa avrebbe fatto lui nei panni di Juno? Cosa avrebbe fatto lui nei panni di Dean? Cosa avrebbe fatto se suo padre gli avesse chiesto di uccidere suo fratello? Scosse la testa per scacciare il pensiero.  
«Credi che sarai mai in grado di dimenticarla davvero?».  
Lo stava chiedendo a JD o a se stesso? Forse a entrambi.  
«Dimenticarla, no», rispose lui. «Andare avanti, sì. È quello che lei vorrebbe, è quello che devo fare. Ed è quello che dovresti fare anche tu».  
Sam indietreggiò di un passo.  
«Come…?».  
«Ti si legge in faccia».  
JD lo stava fissando intensamente, adesso. Per un breve istante Sam avvertì di nuovo il pizzicare dell’ago sulla pelle. Si stropicciò gli occhi con una mano, improvvisamente si sentiva stanco. Di quella vita. Di sentire la mancanza di Jessica. Di avere qualcosa dentro che non andava.  
«Ce la farai, sei un tipo tosto». JD gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. «Talmente tosto che sei piaciuto ad Halona!».  
Sam abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Le porteresti i miei saluti, a proposito?».  
«Certo».  
«Dille anche che ho mantenuto la promessa».

  
  
Dean e Darla stavano aspettando che JD finisse di tatuare Sam, entrambi appoggiati alla fiancata dell’Impala. Lui ci dava dentro con i suoi tacos, lei fumava una sigaretta.  
«Allora, sei pronto a cavalcare verso l’orizzonte in sella al tuo fido destriero? Qual è la vostra prossima destinazione?», gli chiese.  
Dean alzò lo sguardo verso la strada.  
«Ancora non lo so, ma qualcosa salterà fuori. Qualcosa salta _sempre_ fuori. Il più delle volte ha le zanne e cerca di ammazzarci».  
Rimasero in silenzio, finché Dean non appallottolò il sacchetto dei tacos ormai vuoto e Darla non spense il mozzicone sul marciapiede col tacco del sandaletto.  
«Senti, posso sedermici dentro un’ultima volta?».  
Dean incrociò le braccia al petto, lanciandole un’occhiataccia.  
«Hai un bel coraggio a chiedermelo, dopo quello che le hai fatto».  
«Ancora con ‘sta storia? Se vuoi te lo ripago, il fottuto vetro. Anche se dovresti ringraziarmi, visto che ti ho salvato il culo».  
«Hai fatto del male alla mia bambina, non potrò mai perdonarti per questo».  
Darla roteò gli occhi.  
«Va bene, porca troia. Fai come se non ti avessi chiesto un cazzo».  
Dean scoppiò a ridere e tenne aperto lo sportello del passeggero, mentre lei saliva sull’auto.  
«Sei irresistibile quando diventi sboccata».  
«Io sono sempre sboccata».  
Lui prese posto sul sedile del conducente e ammiccò.  
«Appunto!».  
Darla aprì il cruscotto e cominciò a rovistare tra le musicassette, di tanto in tanto ne prendeva una per leggerne il titolo.  
«Comunque te lo avevo detto, sei il tipo che scappa».  
«Alcune volte non vorrei esserlo», disse Dean, sorprendendo perfino se stesso. «Certe volte vorrei fermami. Purtroppo ci sono delle… responsabilità dalle quali non posso scappare». Sbuffò, mettendo su un sorriso sghembo. «Perciò, in fin dei conti, forse non sono un tipo che scappa. Non in tutte le circostante, almeno».  
Darla si portò i capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
«Ci sono giorni in cui anch’io mi riprometto di cambiare e mettere la testa a posto. Puntualmente, però, ci ricasco. E sai perché? La vita che faccio nonostante tutto mi piace. Non è strano? Da un lato vorrei un ragazzo fisso o una famiglia mia. Dall’altro so per certo che se avessi ciò che dico di desiderare, rimpiangerei ciò cui ho dovuto rinunciare, che ne sentirei la mancanza. Forse è così anche per te, non credi?».  
Dean fece spallucce, tamburellando le dita sul volante per scacciare l’imbarazzo. L’unica era cambiare argomento.  
«Bene, adesso che abbiamo superato il momento _Posta Del Cuore_ , ti dispiacerebbe togliermi una curiosità? Diventerò un fiocchetto sulla tua giarrettiera?».  
La risata di Darla sapeva di tabacco.  
«Si può sapere perché me lo chiedono tutti? È proprio una fissazione per voi uomini. Secondo me l’idea di lasciare un segno così profondo su una donna vi eccita. Vi fa sentire importanti. Un po’ come il “Ti è piaciuto?” dopo il sesso». Darla aprì la custodia di una cassetta. «In ogni caso, no. Non lo diventerai».  
Dean inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia e lei gli fece _pat pat_ sulla guancia.  
«Non sei _così_ figlio di puttana, fattene una ragione». Gli porse la musicassetta che aveva scelto. «Dovresti ascoltare questa mentre sei in viaggio, secondo me ti si addice. E forse ti aiuterà a ricordare perché in fondo in fondo ti piace fare la vita che fai».

  
  
Darla e JD erano due puntini lontani nello specchietto retrovisore, quando Sam tirò fuori dallo zaino il diario di John Winchester. Dean teneva lo sguardo fisso sulla strada.  
«Sei soddisfatto adesso? Abbiamo i tatuaggi che volevi tanto».  
Sam sollevò lo sguardo dalle pagine del diario. _Oddio, la faccia da Stitico Tormentato no, ti prego._  
«Non avevo il diritto di dirti quelle cose, ieri notte. Mi dispiace».  
Dean fece spallucce.  
«È acqua passata, Sammy».  
«Dico sul serio, Dean. Non mi sono fermato a pensare cosa ha significato, per te, promettere _quella_ cosa a papà. Ti chiedo scusa».  
«Come ho detto, è acqua passata».  
Prima che straripasse, Dean pensò bene di arginare il fiume in piena di sentimentalismi inserendo la cassetta nel mangianastri. Bastò il primo accordo di chitarra elettrica per metterlo di buon umore. Darla aveva ragione, quella canzone sembrava fatta a posta per lui. Cominciò a canticchiare, battendo il tempo sul volante. 

_Living easy,  
Loving free,  
Season ticket on a one-way ride.  
Asking nothing,  
Leave me be,  
Taking everything in my stride._

Sam stava consultando il giornale confrontandolo con il diario di papà, in cerca di un nuovo caso da risolvere.  
«Senti qua. Pare che in Louisiana sia stato avvistato il mostro della palude. Che ne dici?».

_Don't need reason,  
Don't need rhyme,  
There ain't nothin' that I'd rather do.  
Going down,  
Party time,  
My friends are gonna be there too._

Dean ingranò la marcia e diede gas.  
«Dico… Louisiana, stiamo arrivando!».

_I'm on the highway to hell,  
On the highway to hell,  
Highway to hell,  
I'm on the highway to hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E questo era l’ultimo capitolo. Chiedo scusa per il ritardo megagalattico, ma c'è stata una serie di imprevisti che mi ha impedito di pubblicare in tempo.  
> In ogni caso spero che, adesso che avete letto la conclusione, la storia nel suo insieme continui a piacervi. Mi sono divertita un mondo a scrivere questa piccola long; credo che, al di là della riuscita di una storia, sia questo l’importante: divertirci nel fare ciò che piace fare al meglio delle nostre possibilità.  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> P.S.: La canzone che Dean ascolta alla fine è, ovviamente, “Highway to Hell” degli AC/DC.


End file.
